New Beginnings
by 7th Heaven
Summary: Mary and Lucy Camden are grown and married. They are ready to start a family of their own. What does their future hold as they deal with the trials and tribulations of life?
1. Finding out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters. They are property of Aaron Spelling, Brenda Hampton and the WB.

* * *

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy Kinkirk, formerly Lucy Camden, stared at the pregnancy test that she had just taken a few minutes ago. It read positive. _I can't be pregnant; I am not ready to have a baby yet. I haven't even finished school. How am I going to tell Kevin? _Lucy thought to herself. Just then, Kevin, walking up the stairs to their garage apartment interrupted her thoughts.

"Luce!" Kevin called. Lucy exited the bathroom and Kevin went over and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, how was your day at work?" Lucy asked Kevin.

"Good, how was your day?" Kevin asked Lucy.

"Good, I went to my classes in the morning and then I went to the mall with my mom and the twins in the afternoon," Lucy told Kevin. Just then, Ruthie came up the stairs to their apartment.

"Dinner's ready," she informed Lucy and Kevin.

"Okay, we'll be down in a sec," Lucy told her younger sister.

Meanwhile, Mary Kinkirk, formerly Mary Camden, stared that the pregnancy test that she had just taken a few minutes ago. It was flashing a plus sign; she was pregnant. _I can't be pregnant. I am not ready to have a baby. How am I going to tell Ben? _Mary thought as she started to cry. Just then, she heard the back door open.

"Honey, I am home," Ben called to his wife.

Mary hid the test and cleaned up her face before exiting the bathroom.

"Hey honey," Ben said giving Mary a kiss. Mary uneasily accepted the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked Mary, sensing how uneasy she was.

"No nothing's wrong, I am fine," Mary lied.

"Look Mary if there is something going on, you know that you can always talk to me. I am always here for you," Ben told her.

"Thanks Ben, but I just want to be alone if that's okay," Mary said.

"Okay, whatever you what Mare," Ben said.

With that, Mary went to their bedroom to think. _How am I going to tell Ben that I am pregnant? _Mary thought to herself as she went over to the mirror in her bedroom and placed a pillow under her shirt and imagined herself pregnant. _I'll just tell him _Mary finally decided.

Mary then walked slowly out of their bedroom and found Ben in the living room watching TV.

"Ben, can we talk?" Mary asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure, are you okay?" Ben asked Mary as he switched off the TV. Mary hesitated for a moment, trying to come up with the right words.

"Mary, what is it?" Ben said, taking his wife's hand in his.

"Well, you know how I have been feeling sick and tried lately?" Mary asked, sitting down on the couch next to Ben.

"Yeah," Ben responded uneasily.

"Well, I took a pregnancy test before you got home and…" Mary said when she was interrupted.

"Are you?" Ben asked her; a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Yes," Mary told him.

"Mary, that's great!" Ben said as he hugged his wife.

"You mean you're not mad?" Mary asked him.

"Why would you think that?" Ben asked, confused.

"I don't know, I guess that I just thought that you wouldn't want a baby right now, I mean we've only been married for a year and I am only 23 and your only 25," Mary told Ben.

"Mary, I couldn't be happier, I love you so much and I am going to love this baby as much as I love you," Ben told his wife.

"I love you too," Mary told Ben.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" Ben asked Mary.

"Well, no but I took the test and it said I was so I must be right?" Mary asked excitedly.

"Right," Ben said.

"I am going to call Lucy and let her and Kevin know that we are coming over this weekend to tell the family about the baby," Mary said as she got off the couch and headed towards the phone in the kitchen. Ben was about to stop her but it was too late; Mary's was already on her way to the kitchen. At this point, Ben hoped Mary was pregnant for sure.

Lucy and Kevin were about to head down to the kitchen for dinner when the phone on their nightstand in their apartment rang.

"Hello," Lucy said into the phone.

"Hey, how's it going?" Mary asked.

"Good, how are things going with you?" Lucy asked her sister.

"Well…" Mary told her sister.

"Well what?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"Well, Ben and I have decided to come over this weekend to visit. Ben and I have something important to tell the family," Mary told Lucy.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked Mary in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, everything is fine, oh and Luce" Mary said to her sister.

"Don't say anything to anyone else, I want this to be a surprise," Mary told Lucy.

"Okay" Lucy said. "Bye," Mary told Lucy. "Bye," Lucy told her sister as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked Lucy once she was off the phone.

"That was Mary, her and Ben are coming over for dinner tomorrow, they said that they had something important to tell the family," Lucy told her husband.

"But don't tell anyone else, they want it to be a surprise," Lucy told Kevin.

"Okay, I won't," replied Kevin.

"Come on, lets go eat, I am starving," Lucy said to Kevin.

"Me too," Kevin told Lucy. With that, they headed down to the kitchen to join the others.

After dinner, Lucy went up to their garage apartment to study, while Kevin went to the police station after being called in. Lucy tried to concentrate on studying but was too preoccupied trying to figure out how exactly she was going to tell Kevin about her being pregnant. _I'll just tell him tonight _she finally decided. She then went over to the mirror and placed a pillow under her shirt and imagined herself pregnant. Just then, she heard footsteps as Ruthie descended up the stairs. She quickly throw the pillow back on the bed, making sure that Ruthie hadn't notice what she was doing, but it was too late, Ruthie _had _seen what she was doing.

"Hey Ruthie, what you up too?" Lucy asked her little sister.

"What were you doing?" Ruthie asked her older sister, suspiciously.

"Nothing," Lucy responded casually as if nothing had happened.

"Fine," Ruthie simply said.

"So, what are you up too?" Lucy asked again after a few moments, returning to her desk chair.

"Well, I need some help with my math homework, can you help me?" Ruthie asked.

"Sure," Lucy told her. With that, Ruthie went over and sat next to her sister and opened her math book. Lucy stared blankly at the pages that were in front of her.

"Lucy?" Ruthie said. There was no response so Ruthie tried again.

"Lucy?" Ruthie asked.

"What?" Lucy finally said.

"Have you figured out how to do the problem yet?" Ruthie asked her sister.

"Yeah," Lucy responded.

"So what's the answer?" Ruthie asked Lucy. Just then, Lucy suddenly covered her mouth with her hands and dashed to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Ruthie asked her sister, once she had exited the bathroom.

"No, I am not okay," Lucy said as she started to cry.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Ruthie asked her older sister, concerned.

"I haven't been feeling well lately and I have been really tired so, I decided that I would take a home pregnancy test to see if I was pregnant and…" Lucy trailed off.

"And what?" Ruthie asked her sister anxiously.

"And it was positive," Lucy told her little sister.

"You mean you're pregnant?" Ruthie asked Lucy in a surprised voice.

"Yeah," Lucy said in a weak voice.

"Did you tell Kevin yet?" asked Ruthie.

"No," Lucy simply answered.

"Well, are you going to tell him?" Ruthie asked.

"Of course I'm going to tell him," Lucy told her younger sister. With that, Ruthie got up and started towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked, suspiciously.

"I'm going downstairs to see if Mom can help me with my math homework." Ruthie said.

"Sorry," Lucy said to her sister.

"That's okay, I understand," Ruthie told Lucy, sympathetically.

"Thanks Ruthie, you're the best," Lucy told her little sister.

"I love you Ruthie," Lucy said after a few minutes.

"I love you too," Ruthie told her. With that, Ruthie preceded down the stairs.

Later that night, at around 9:00, Kevin came walking up the stairs to their apartment.

"I am beat," Kevin told Lucy as he sat down and untied his shoes and took them off.

"Me too, let's go to bed," Lucy responded.

"Okay," Kevin said.

Once in bed, Lucy tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. She was still trying to decide how to tell Kevin the news.

"Kevin," Lucy said after a few moments, turning to face him.

"Yeah Luce," Kevin said to his wife.

"You know how I have been feeling really tired and sick lately?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah," Kevin said, with a bit of hesitation.

"Well, I took a home pregnancy test to see if I was pregnant and…" Lucy said as her voice trailed off.

"And…" Kevin urged.

"And, it was positive. I'm pregnant Kevin," Lucy told him.

"Luce, that's great!" Kevin told Lucy excitedly.

"But we're not ready to have a baby. I haven't even finished school yet, not to mention I am only 21," Lucy told Kevin.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine," Kevin reassured Lucy.

"I love you," Lucy told him.

"I love you too," Kevin told her. With that, Lucy drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lucy woke up to find Kevin still in bed. Usually he was up and getting ready for work by now.

"Kevin, Kevin," Lucy said trying to wake him.

"What?" Kevin asked once he was awake. "Why aren't you getting ready for work?" Lucy asked him.

"I have the day off," Kevin told Lucy.

"Oh," Lucy responded. Kevin then got up and went to take a shower.

While Kevin was in the shower, Lucy decided that she was going to make an appointment just to make sure that she really was pregnant, since home pregnancy tests aren't always accurate. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Glen Oak Community Hospital.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the person on the other end of the phone asked.

"I would like to schedule an appointment for a pregnancy test," Lucy said.

"We have an opening this afternoon at 2:00, will that be okay?" said the person on the other end.

"That will be fine," Lucy told them.

"What is your name?" the person on the other end of the phone asked Lucy.

"Lucy Kinkirk," she said.

"Your appointment's at 2:00 this afternoon," the person on the other end told Lucy.

"Okay, thank you," Lucy responded. With that, she hung up the phone.

"Kevin, I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon at the hospital, would you come with me?" Lucy asked him.

"Sure Luce, of course I will," Kevin told her.

"I love you," Lucy told him as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you too," Kevin told Lucy.

"What time is your appointment?" Kevin asked Lucy.

"2:00," Lucy responded.

2:00 came quicker then Lucy had anticipated.

"Lucy, it's time to go," Kevin called to Lucy, who was in their garage apartment.

"Be down in a minute," Lucy yelled back. A few minutes later, Lucy joined Kevin in the house and they headed out the door to the car.

Lucy had been quite most of the way to the hospital.

"Are you okay honey?" Kevin asked Lucy, for he knew that something was bothering his wife; he could tell by the blank expression on her face.

"Everything's fine," Lucy lied.

"Are you sure because if you need to talk I am always listening," Kevin told her reassuringly.

"I am scared Kevin," Lucy confessed.

"Scared of what?" Kevin asked.

"I am scared that we're not ready to be parents. I mean I haven't even finished school yet, what if we're not able to support a baby right now," Lucy said.

"Lucy, calm down. We don't even know if you are officially pregnant yet, but if you are everything is going to be fine. I love you and we will get through this no matter what," Kevin told his wife.

"Thanks Kevin, I love you too," Lucy said, smiling.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. They entered and Lucy went to the registration desk to check in.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked Lucy.

"Um yes, I'm here for a pregnancy test," Lucy told her nervously.

"Your name ma'am?" the receptionist asked.

"Lucy Kinkirk," Lucy responded.

"Okay, have a seat and a nurse will be with you in a few minutes," the receptionist told Lucy.

Okay, thank you," Lucy responded. With that, she went over and took a seat next to Kevin and waited for her name to be called.

Finally, her name was called and she and Kevin followed the nurse back to a room.

"Doctor Jacobs will be with you in a minute," the nurse told Lucy and Kevin. After a few minutes, Doctor Jacobs entered the room.

"Hi Lucy, Kevin, how are you doing?" he asked them.

"We're doing fine and you?" they asked him.

"Fine, thank you," he responded.

"So, Lucy your here to take a pregnancy test, is that correct?" Doctor Jacobs asked Lucy.

"Yes," Lucy responded.

After Dr. Jacobs drew some blood from Lucy's arm and took a urine sample, he told Lucy to go to the waiting room and that they would call her back when her test results came back. With that, Lucy went and joined Kevin in the waiting room, where he was waiting for her.

"Lucy Kinkirk," a nurse called after a few minutes. Kevin and Lucy followed the nurse back to the room that they were in before.

"Doctor Jacobs will be with you in a minute," the nurse informed Lucy and Kevin.

"Thank you," they both told the nurse before she left.

A few minutes later, Doctor Jacobs entered the room.

"Lucy, we got your test results back and…" Doctor Jacobs said. Lucy and Kevin waited anxiously for Doctor Jacobs to continue.

"You're pregnant Lucy, Congratulations," Doctor Jacobs told them.

"In fact Lucy, you are three weeks pregnant," Doctor Jacobs continued.

"We're going to be parents, I can't believe it!" Lucy told Kevin, smiling.

"I know, it's so exciting. I can't wait!" Kevin told Lucy.

"I love you Kevin Kinkirk," Lucy told him.

"I love you too Lucy Kinkirk," Kevin told her.

"Your due date is March 1st," Doctor Jacobs told Lucy.

"Lucy, you will need to come back for another appointment in about three weeks, just to make sure that everything is okay," Doctor Jacobs told Lucy.

"Okay, thank you," Lucy and Kevin said as they left the room. After Lucy had scheduled her next appointment, they headed home.

Once they got home, Lucy returned to their garage apartment where she picked up the phone and dialed Sarah and Matt's phone number. No one was home so, she got the answering machine. "You have reached the home of Matt and Sarah Camden, please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as possible," the answering machine recording said.

"Hi Matt, it's Lucy. Please call me back when you get home," Lucy said after the beep. Lucy then hung up the phone. She then walked over to her desk and started to study.

Meanwhile, inside the Camden home, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Camden yelled, telling no one in particular. She was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Mary! Ben! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Camden asked once she saw who was at the door.

"Hi Mom," Mary said, as she gave her mother a hug.

"Hi Annie," Ben said, giving Mrs. Camden a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Camden asked again.

"We just thought that we would come by for a little visit," Mary told her mother. Mrs. Camden wasn't buying it, she knew that something else was going on, but she figured that they would tell her when they were ready too.

"I am so glad to see you, both of you," Mrs. Camden told Mary and Ben.

"You guys can sleep in the guest bedroom," Mrs. Camden told them. With that, Mary and Ben went upstairs to the guest bedroom to get settled.

On their way to the room, they passed Simon, Ruthie and the twins in the hallway.

"Mary! Mary!" Sam and David said in unison as they hugged their big sister.

"Hey guys," Mary said as she hugged them back.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you," David said mimicking his brother.

"I love you guys too," Mary told her little brothers.

"Hey Mary."

"Hey Simon," Mary said, hugging her little brother.

"It's good to see you. I love you," Simon told his older sister.

"I love you too Simon," Mary told her brother.

"Hey Mary."

"Hey Ruthie," Mary said, hugging her little sister.

"It's so good to see you, I love you," Ruthie told her big sister.

"I love you too Ruthie," Mary told her sister. Mary then started to head back downstairs but was stopped by Ben.

"Mary, where are you going?" Ben asked his wife.

"I am going to say hi to Lucy and Kevin," Mary told Ben.

"Well let me come, I want to say hi to Kevin," Ben told her. With that, Mary and Ben headed towards the garage apartment, leaving their bags right in the middle of the hallway. As they entered the kitchen to go out the back door, they ran into Reverend Camden who was in the kitchen.

"Mary! Ben! What are you doing here?" Reverend Camden asked his daughter and son-in-law.

"It's good to see you too Dad," Mary chuckled, hugging her father.

"Hi Dad," Ben said, giving Reverend Camden a hug.

"Where are you two headed?" Reverend Camden asked after a few moments.

"We are going to the garage apartment to say hi to Lucy and Kevin," Mary told her father. With that, they continued on their way to the garage apartment.

"Hey Luce," Mary said to her sister, once they reached the garage apartment.

"Hey Mary," Lucy said, hugging her sister.

"Hey Kev," Ben said to his older brother.

"Hey Ben, Hey Mary," Kevin told his brother and sister-in-law. Just then, Simon came up the stairs.

"Lunch is ready," Simon informed everyone.

"Okay, we'll be down in a sec," Lucy told her brother. With that, Simon descended down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Lucy, Mary, Ben, and Kevin all entered the kitchen and joined the others. Everyone was eating their lunch and talking amongst themselves, when suddenly Mary and Ben stood up and held hands, smiling at one another.

"We have an announcement to make," Mary told her family nervously.

"What is it?" they all asked, anxiously.

"Well, I am pregnant," Mary, told her family. Everyone congratulated Mary and Ben.

"We also have an announcement to make," Lucy told her family. All eyes turned to face Lucy and Kevin.

"I am pregnant too, Kevin and I just found out this afternoon," Lucy told everyone. Everyone congratulated Lucy and Kevin and then finished eating.

After lunch, Lucy and Mary went to Lucy and Kevin's garage apartment to have a sisterly talk.

"Luce, I am so happy for you," Mary told her little sister.

"You too," Lucy told Mary. "How far along are you?" Lucy asked Mary.

"Actually I am not sure, I'm not even sure that I am pregnant," Mary told Lucy.

"What do you mean, you just told everyone that you were," Lucy said.

"Well, I think I am. I took a home pregnancy test and it said I was but, I haven't made an appointment to see my doctor yet," Mary told her sister.

"I'll do that after I leave here, but enough about me, how far along are you? Mary asked Lucy.

"I am three weeks along," Lucy told her older sister.

"When are you due?" Mary asked her sister, curiously.

"I am due March 1st," Lucy told her big sister.

"How's Kevin?" Mary asked Lucy after a few moments.

"He's fine, he's really excited about becoming a father, I am so lucky," Lucy told her sister.

"Yeah, you are. He is a great guy and he is going to be a wonderful father," Mary told Lucy.

"And you are going to be a wonderful mother," Mary continued.

"Thanks Mary, so are you. I mean, if you really are pregnant," Lucy told her sister.

"Thanks Luce," Mary said.

"Speaking of which, how is Ben?' Lucy asked her sister.

"He's fine, he is so exited about becoming a father," Mary told Lucy.

Just then, the phone on the nightstand rang.

"Hello," Lucy said into the phone.

"Hey Luce," the person on the other end said.

"Matt?" Lucy asked skeptically. When Mary heard her brother's name she became excited. She couldn't wait to tell Matt her news.

"Yeah, how are you?" Matt asked his little sister.

"I am fine, how about you?" Lucy asked her older brother.

"I'm good, so what did you want to tell me?" Matt asked Lucy.

"Well, I am pregnant. Kevin and I just found out this afternoon. In fact, I am three weeks pregnant," Lucy told her brother excitedly.

"Congratulations Luce, I am so happy for you and Kevin," Matt told his little sister. Just then, Mary put out her hand out and signaled for Lucy to give her the phone.

"Oh Matt, Mary wants to talk to you," Lucy told her brother.

"Mary's there?" Matt asked Lucy, surprised.

"Yeah, she and Ben came for the weekend," Lucy told her big brother.

"Okay then, put her on," Matt told Lucy.

"Bye," Lucy said to Matt.

"Bye, I love you," Matt told his little sister.

"I love you too," Lucy told Matt. With that, she handed Mary the phone.

"Hey Mare," Matt said, once Mary had the phone.

"Hey Matt, how are things going?" Mary asked her older brother.

"Things are going fine, so what are you and Ben doing there?" Matt asked his sister, curiously.

"What! Can't we just come over without any particular reason; you know, to just catch up on things," Mary said defensively.

"Not in this family you can't. The only time someone ever comes over is if something terrible has happened or if they have something important to tell the family, like they're married or pregnant or something like that," Matt told Mary.

"Okay, okay, you caught me. Ben and I didn't just come here to visit, the real reason we're here is because we had something important to tell the family," Mary finally confessed.

"Well, what is it married or pregnant? And I'm assuming it's not married since you're already married to Ben, unless you two got a divorce," Matt said.

"No, Ben and I are fine," Mary told Matt.

"Okay, did something happen? What's wrong?" Matt asked, concern in his voice.

"Matt, nothing's wrong, everybody is fine," Mary said.

"Okay, so you're not getting married, nothing's wrong…wait a minute, are you pregnant?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Matt, I am pregnant, or at least I think I am," Mary finally told her brother.

"What do you mean you think you're pregnant?" Matt asked his younger sister curiously.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure that I am but, I took a home pregnancy test and it said that I was. I still have to make an appointment with my doctor," Mary told her brother.

"Actually, I could take you in about fifteen minutes," Matt told Mary.

"You're at work?" Mary asked, confused.

"No, I came home for lunch, but I'll be back at the hospital in about ten minutes and I don't have any patients until 3:00, so meet me at the hospital in about fifteen minutes," Matt told his sister.

"Okay, thanks Matt," Mary said before hanging up the phone. After Mary had hung up the phone, she handed it back to Lucy, who placed it in its cradle.

Mary checked her watch, 2:30.

"I have to go," Mary told her sister in a hurry.

"Go where?" Lucy asked.

"To the hospital, for a pregnancy test," Mary told Lucy.

'Now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Matt told me to meet him at the hospital in fifteen minutes, he's doing the test," Mary explained. Before Lucy had a chance to respond Mary raced down the stairs to go find Ben.

She found him in the living room watching TV.

"Ben, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mary asked Ben.

"Sure, what about?" Ben asked his wife.

"Ben, not here, in private," Mary told Ben, dragging him upstairs.

"Are you okay honey?" Ben asked once they were upstairs.

"I am fine. I am going to the hospital for a pregnancy test to confirm that I really am pregnant," Mary told him.

"What?" Ben asked, confused.

"I am going to the hospital to see if I really am pregnant, Matt's doing the test. Are you coming, because if you are we need to get going or I am going to be late," Mary said, looking at her watch.

"Of course I am going, lets go," Ben said as him and Mary returned downstairs and grabbed their jackets and headed out the back door.

The drive to the hospital was quite.

"Are you okay Mare?" Ben asked his wife.

"I am scared Ben, I mean what if we can't support a baby right now. I don't think I can do this," Mary said, her voice starting to quiver.

"Mary, of course you can do this, you're the strongest person I know. Everything is going to be fine; we're in this together. I love you so much Mary," Ben told her.

"I love you too Ben," Mary told her husband, her voice becoming calmer. With that, they drove the rest of the way to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital a few moments later, they parked the car and went inside the hospital where they found the service desk.

"Can you tell me where the office of Doctor Matthew Camden is please?" Mary asked the person behind the desk.

"Yes, take the elevator up to floor four and the receptionist will direct you from there," the person told Mary.

"Thank you," Mary said as her and Ben headed towards the elevators.

Once they got to the fourth floor, they walked into a waiting room. In the waiting room there were a bunch of pregnant women sitting around waiting for their names to be called. Mary had an uneasy feeling that she would be one of those women in just a few months or even weeks. Mary approached the reception desk while Ben went and found two empty seats.

"How may I help you?" the person behind the desk asked Mary.

"Um, yes, I'm here to see Doctor Camden please," Mary told the receptionist nervously.

"Your name ma'am?' the receptionist asked Mary.

"Mary Kinkirk," Mary responded.

"Okay have a seat, I will let Doctor Camden know that you are waiting for him," the person told Mary.

"Thank you," Mary said, before heading over to the chair next to Ben.

Meanwhile, the receptionist called Matt's office.

"Matt, there's a Mary Kinkirk waiting to see you," she told Matt.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," Matt responded.

"Mary Kinkirk," Matt called to his sister and brother-in-law a few minutes later. Ben and Mary got up and walked over to where Matt was while he closed the door to the waiting room.

"Very funny Matt," Mary said, referring to him calling her by her full name.

"Hospital policy, I have to call all my patients by their full name, weather I know them or not," Matt told his sister.

"Oh, I see. It just sounds funny, that's all," Mary told her brother, chuckling.

"I know, it feels weird. I mean, after all, you are my sister," Matt agreed as he led them into a room.

"Okay Mary, I am going to draw some blood from your arm and take a urine sample, then we're going to send the results to the lab to see if you really are pregnant," Matt said.

"But I thought that you're scared of needles," Mary said, remembering when Matt was younger, he hated getting shots then.

"I was but after being around them during medical school I got used to them...as long as I am not the one getting the shot," Matt said.

"Oh thanks Matt," Mary said, chucking at her brothers smart aleck remark. With that, Matt started to draw blood from Mary's arm. She flinched as the needle stuck the vein in her wrist. After Matt had finished drawing the blood and had taken a urine sample, he told Mary and Ben to go to the waiting room and that he would call them back when he received the test results. With that, Mary and Ben went to the waiting room.

A little while later, Matt called Ben and Mary back in.

"Mary, we got your test results back and…" Matt said his voice trailing off.

"Come on Matt, the suspense is killing me," Mary told her brother.

"Okay, Okay. Mary in 9 months, you and Ben are going to be parents," Matt told his sister excitedly.

"You mean I am pregnant!" Mary shrieked.

"That's exactly what I mean. Congratulations Mare," Matt said, hugging his sister, then his brother-in-law.

"We're going to have a baby!" Mary told Ben excitedly, as she kissed him passionately.

"I know. I can't wait!" Ben told his wife.

"I love you," Mary told Ben.

"I love you too," Ben told Mary.

"Mary, when was your last period?" Matt asked her a few minutes later.

"Let's see, about three weeks ago," Mary said, thinking.

"Okay, let's take a look and see how far along you are," Matt said. With that, Mary laid down on the exam table and lifted up her shirt.

"This may be a little cool," Matt told Mary as he applied some gel on her stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Here is the baby," Matt said as he pointed at the figure on the screen, "and from the looks of it Mary you are three weeks pregnant," Matt told his younger sister.

"Um, that's interesting," Matt said, a few minutes later, after studying the screen harder.

"Mary, have you been taking any pregnancy pills lately?" Matt asked his sister.

"Yes, why, is something wrong?" Mary asked Matt in a fearful voice as she squeezed harder onto Ben's hand.

"Mary, nothing's wrong. It's just that there seems to be two other heads behind the other baby's," Matt said, pointing to the two other babies on the screen, "your going to have triplets," Matt told his sister and brother-in-law excitedly.

"But, I am on the pill, how could this happen?" Mary asked Matt, not believing what he was telling her. She was not even ready for one baby let alone three at one time. Yes, her and Ben had thought about kids in the future but not until they were married for a little while longer.

"Well, Mary, sometimes taking the pill increases the chances of multiple births," Matt explained to his sister.

"Mom got pregnant with the twins while she was on the pill," Matt informed her.

"Mary, your due date is March 3rd," Matt told his sister excitedly.

"Mary, I need you to come back for another appointment in three weeks for a check up just to make sure that everything is okay with the babies," Matt told his sister, while he wiped away the gel that was on her stomach and turned off the ultrasound machine.

"Matt, what are the chances of me having more then just triplets?" Mary asked her brother in a weak voice as she put her shirt over her stomach and sat up on the exam table.

"There's a pretty good chance. In fact, there is a possibility that you could have up to eight babies at one time, but its only a possibility, it doesn't mean that you are going to give birth to eight babies," Matt reassured his sister.

"Thanks Matt," was all that Mary could say. She was in too much shock to say anything else. With that, Ben and Mary left Matt's office and went to the reception desk to make another appointment before heading to back to the Camden's.

"Why were you so quite in Matt's office? Are you okay?" Ben asked Mary on their way home.

"I don't think I can do this," Mary told Ben.

"Do what?" Ben asked his wife in a concerned voice.

"Be a mother to three babies at once. I was scared about having one baby and now three. What if I can't do it?" Mary said.

"Mary, you can do this, you are going to be a wonderful mother. I am behind you one hundred percent and will always support you in whatever you do. I love you Mary Kinkirk," Ben told her.

And I love you Ben Kinkirk," Mary told her husband.

"So when are we going to tell everybody? Ben asked Mary a few minutes later.

"How about when we get home, but not right away, I want to talk to Lucy first," Mary told Ben.

"Okay, whatever you want," Ben simply replied. They drove the rest of the way to the Camden's in silence.

* * *

**Authors Note: **When reviewing, please NO SWARING OR FOUL LANGUAGE. Constructive criticism is welcome but please keep it clean. Thanks.


	2. Telling the family

**Chapter 2**

Once they got home, Mary immediately went to find her sister.

"Luce, I need to talk to you," Mary said leading her sister into the guest bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

"Mary, are you okay?" Lucy asked her sister, worriedly. Mary started to cry and Lucy hugged her.

"Mary, what happened?" Lucy asked, still holding onto her sister.

"You know how I had a doctor's appointment at Matt's?" Mary asked Lucy.

"Yeah, is everything okay? Are you and the baby okay?" Lucy asked Mary.

"Babies," Mary responded.

"What?" Lucy asked her sister, confused.

"Luce, I am having triplets, and Matt said that there is a chance that I could have up to eight babies," Mary told Lucy, practically screaming.

"Wow! So why aren't you more excited?" Lucy asked Mary.

"I'm having second thoughts; I mean what if I can't do this? I am not ready to have kids," Mary told Lucy, her voice becoming calmer now.

"What do you mean you don't think you can do this? Do what?"

"This, have a baby and become a mother. Lucy, what if I am not ready to become a mother to three babies?" Mary asked her sister.

"Mary, stop playing the "what if" game, everything is going to be fine. You are going to make a wonderful mother, I can guarantee it," Lucy reassured her sister.

"How?" Mary asked, confused.

"Mary, you have been a big sister to five for the majority of your life and you've always had our backs, so raising three kids should be no problem," Lucy told Mary.

"Thanks Luce, you're a great little sister," Mary told Lucy as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"And you're a great big sister," Lucy told Mary.

"So when are you due?' Lucy asked, changing the subject.

"March 3rd," Mary told Lucy. With that, Mary and Lucy went to the kitchen to see what was going on downstairs.

When they got downstairs, Mary and Lucy found their husbands and their parents talking.

"What you doing?' Mary asked, once she and Lucy had reached the kitchen.

"We were just talking," Mrs. Camden told her daughter.

"I think I am going to go to bed," Lucy told Kevin after a few minutes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kevin asked his wife in concern.

"Yeah, I am fine, I am just tired that's all," Lucy told him.

"Okay, I'll be up in a little while, I love you," Kevin told Lucy as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too," Lucy said, as she started towards the stairs to the attic.

"Wait, Luce, you can't go to bed yet," Mary instructed her sister.

"Why not?" Lucy asked, turning to face her sister.

"Because I need everyone in the living room for a family meeting," Mary told everyone.

Within minutes, everyone was gathered in the living room, minus Matt and Sarah.

"What's going on?' everyone wanted to know.

"Well, Ben and I found out some interesting news this afternoon," Mary told her family.

"What?" they all asked.

"It's official, I'm pregnant," Mary told everyone excitedly, "and we found out something else that was interesting," Mary continued. Everyone waited anxiously for Mary to continue.

"We found out that we are not only going to have one baby but three," Mary told everyone.

"You mean you're pregnant with triples?" Mrs. Camden asked her oldest daughter.

"Yes Mom, that's exactly what I mean," Mary said in a softer voice then before. Mrs. Camden could tell that Mary wasn't as excited about this then she was a few minutes before, but didn't press the issue; she would ask Mary later. With that, everyone congratulated Mary and Ben. After a little while, Lucy started to get very tired and decide that she was going to head to bed.

"I think that I am going to go to bed now," Lucy told everyone.

"Are you okay honey?" Kevin asked his wife once again.

"I told you before there is nothing for you to worry about, I am fine, I promise. Now, goodnight, I am going to bed. I love you," Lucy said as she gave Kevin a kiss.

"I love you too," Kevin told his wife.

"Night Luce," everyone called.

"Good night," Lucy told them before heading to the garage apartment.

After everyone talked for a little while longer, Kevin decided that he was going to go to bed.

"I think I am going to go join Lucy and get some sleep," Kevin told everyone as he got up and headed toward the garage apartment.

"Night Kevin," everyone called.

"Night," Kevin responded. With that, he went up to the garage apartment and got ready for bed. Once he was ready, he climbed into bed next to his wife, being sure not to disturb her. He thought about how lucky he was to have a person like Lucy in his life. He didn't know what he would do without her. She is a wonderful wife and would be a wonderful mother. With that, he drifted off to sleep. A little while after Kevin went to bed, all the other kids decided to go to bed too, including Reverend and Mrs. Camden.

The next morning, at around 10 o'clock, "I think that I am going to go talk to Mary, she seemed a little upset last night," Mrs. Camden told her husband, breaking away from a kiss.

"Yeah, I noticed. She didn't seem too happy," Reverend Camden commented. With that, Mrs. Camden headed towards the guest bedroom.

Once she got there, she knocked lightly on the door, making sure not to disturb anyone.

"Mary?" Mrs. Camden whispered through the door. There was no answer, so Mrs. Camden tried once more.

"Mary, are you awake?" Mrs. Camden whispered, this time poking her head inside the door.

"Yeah," came a weak response. Mrs. Camden entered the room, and found Mary unpacking her things.

"Can we talk?" Mrs. Camden asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mary asked as she stopped packing and sat down on the edge of the bed. Mrs. Camden walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down next to her daughter. Ben was not in the room, so Mrs. Camden and Mary could talk in private without anyone listening in.

"Mary, are you okay? I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a little down earlier," Mrs. Camden told her daughter.

"Mom, I am not sure that I can be a mother to three babies, can I?" Mary asked her mother in a weak voice.

"Mary, of course you can. Your father and I are so proud of you; you have always exceeded our expectations. You are a wonderful daughter and sister and you are going to be a wonderful mother," Mrs. Camden told Mary as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too Mary," Mrs. Camden said.

"Now, is there anything else that you want to talk about, because if there isn't I think there is someone here that would like to talk to you, " Mrs. Camden said, spotting Ben standing in the doorway. Mary looked up to see what her mother was talking about and she too saw Ben standing in the doorway. Mrs. Camden ducked out of the room to let the two of them talk alone.

"How much did you hear?" Mary asked her husband.

"Enough to know that you are having second thoughts about the babies," Ben responded as he walked over and sat down along side his wife.

"What are you so nervous about?" Ben asked Mary in concern.

"Nothing, I am fine, really,'" Mary said.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Ben said.

"Yeah, I know, but I really don't want to talk about it right now," Mary responded.

"Well, if you decide that you do want to talk about it I am right here to listen," Ben told her.

"I know," Mary said as she gave Ben a kiss.

"I love you," Ben said, as they parted.

"I love you too," Mary told him. With that, Ben left the room while Mary continued unpacking.

Later that morning, after Mary had finished unpacking, she decided that she needed to get all her feelings out into the open. She went to find Ben, who happened to be in the living room watching a football game with her dad, Simon, Kevin, and Robbie.

"Ben, can we talk?" Mary asked her husband.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Reverend Camden said, getting the hint that they wanted to be alone. With that, he got off the couch and left the room. Simon, Kevin and Robbie followed.

"Ben, about earlier…" Mary said, as she sat down next to her husband.

"You ready to talk," Ben guessed.

"Yeah," Mary told him.

"What is it?" Ben asked Mary, as he took her hand in his.

"I am scared, in fact, I am terrified. We're not ready for this. I am not ready for this," Mary told her husband. It felt good to get her feelings out in the open.

"I am as scared as you are, but I do know that we can do this, that you can do this," Ben told his wife.

"You are an amazing women Mary. You can get through this," Ben told her.

"You sound like my dad," Mary told Ben.

"Well, he's right, you know," Ben told Mary as he kissed her passionately.

"Mary, you have given me the best gift anyone could have given me, you have made me a dad, and I couldn't be happier," Ben told her.

"Really?" Mary questioned.

"Really," Ben told his wife. A wide smile spread across Mary's face.

"Thanks, I needed that," Mary told Ben.

"I am always here for you Mary. Always," Ben told her, as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you so much." After a long while, they let go of one another.

"So you're okay?" Ben asked Mary, as they parted.

"I am more then okay," Mary simply responded. This made Ben happy. He knew that they were both okay with what was happening in this time in their lives and that feeling was comforting for both of them.


	3. First Doctors Appointment

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks pasted and it was time for Lucy's next appointment. By this time Lucy was starting to show a little bit, which was a bit unusual. Kevin had taken the day off so that he could spend the day with her.

"Luce, you ready?" Kevin asked her.

"Yeah, just a sec," Lucy responded. After a few minutes, Lucy and Kevin were out the door and on their way to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital, Lucy checked in and waited in the waiting room for her name to be called. It finally was and she and Kevin followed the nurse back to a room. A few minutes after the nurse had exited the room, Dr. Jacobs came in.

"Hi Lucy, how have you been feeling?" Dr. Jacobs asked Lucy.

"I have been having a lot of morning sickness lately," Lucy told Dr. Jacobs.

"Okay, lets take a look," Dr. Jacobs told Lucy. With that, Dr. Jacobs rubbed some gel on Lucy's stomach to do the ultrasound.

While doing the ultrasound, he discovered something that he had not seen before.

"Lucy, have you been noticing any change in your weight over the past three weeks?" Dr. Jacobs asked her.

"Yes, I have. I was going to ask you about that," Lucy responded.

"Lucy, Kevin," he said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Lucy asked immediately.

"Lucy, calm down, nothing's wrong," Dr. Jacobs told her.

"There is just a second head hiding behind the other. You're going to have twins, which would explain the weight gain," Dr. Jacobs told Kevin and Lucy.

"Twins!" Kevin and Lucy said excitedly.

"Would you like to know the sexes of the babies?" Dr. Jacobs asked Kevin and Lucy. Lucy eyed Kevin for the answer. He gave her a reassuring nod.

"Yes," she told Dr. Jacobs.

"You are having two girls," he told Lucy and Kevin.

"Girls!" they both said excitedly. With that, they left.

When they returned home, Lucy and Kevin immediately called a family meeting.

"I am going to have twins," Lucy announced happily to her family.

"That's great Luce," Mrs. Camden said after a few moments.

"Wait, there's more. We are having twin girls," Lucy added.

"Well, Congratulations Luce," Reverend Camden told his daughter as he hugged her.

"Congratulations Luce," Simon said getting off the couch and hugging his older sister.

"Congratulations Lucy," Ruthie told her older sister as she hugged her. Meanwhile, Kevin just sat in the background and smiled at what was going on, he couldn't be happier...for him or for Lucy.

After the family meeting was adjourned, Lucy went to her and Kevin's garage apartment. Once she got there, she dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello," a voice one the other end of the line said.

"Hey Sarah, is Matt there?" Lucy asked her sister-in-law.

"Sure, hold on," Sarah told Lucy. A few minutes later, Matt got on the phone.

"Hello," Matt said.

"Hey," Lucy told him.

"Hey Luce, how are things going?" Matt asked his little sister.

"Good, really good actually," Lucy said with excitement in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked her suspiciously.

"I mean, I have some great news," Lucy said.

"Well, what is it?" Matt asked anxiously.

"I had a doctor's appointment today and I found out that I am going to have twin girls," Lucy told her older brother in an even more excited voice.

"That's great Luce, Congratulations," Matt said.

"Thanks Matt, I love you," Lucy told him.

"I love you too Luce," Matt told her as they hung up.

Next, Lucy dialed another very familiar number. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello," the person on the other end of the phone said.

"Hey Mary," Lucy said to her sister.

"Hey Luce, how are things going?" Mary asked Lucy.

"I'm glad you asked," Lucy told her.

"Why?" Mary asked in hesitation.

"Because I have great news," Lucy told Mary excitedly.

"Well, what is it?" Mary demanded.

"I had a doctor's appointment today and I found out that I am going to have twin girls," Lucy told her sister in an even more excited voice then before.

"That's great Luce, Congratulations," Mary told her sister happily.

"I can't wait to be an aunt," Mary continued.

"Speaking of which, how are you doing?" Lucy asked her sister.

"I am doing fine. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Ben is take -" Before Mary could finish the sentence she was cut off.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked in horror.

"Yeah, calm down Luce, everything is fine. I am just going in for a check up," Mary reassured her sister.

"Good," Lucy said, sighing with relief.

"As I was saying," Mary continued, "Ben is taking a day off of work to go with me," Mary told Lucy.

"Well, that's good, and I'm sorry that I got so concerned about you," Lucy told Mary after a few moments.

"It's just that if anything ever where to happen to you or anyone else in this family, I don't know what I would do. I love you so much Mary," Lucy continued.

"You have no need to apologize Lucy, I understand how you feel and I appreciate you being so concerned about me," Mary told her sister.

"I love you too, and I don't know what I would do if anything were to ever happen to you or anyone else in this family either," Mary told Lucy. After a few minutes they hung up.

A few minutes later, Kevin came up the stairs to their apartment.

"Whom were you talking too?" he asked in suspense.

"Were you listening?" Lucy asked jokingly.

"Come on, tell me," Kevin urged.

"Okay, Okay, I was talking to Mary," Lucy told him. Just then, the phone on the nightstand rang.

"Hello," Kevin said as he answered it.

"Hi Kevin, this is Detective Michaels. They need you at the police station right away," Detective Michaels told Kevin.

"Okay, I am on my way. Thanks," Kevin said quickly as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked Kevin once he was off the phone.

"That was Detective Michaels. They need me down at the station right away," he told his wife in a rush. Lucy was going to ask why, but decided that it was best not too, at least not right now.

"Bye," Lucy said.

"Bye," responded Kevin as he rushed down the stairs.

About a half an hour later, Kevin came home.

"Is everything okay at the station?" Lucy asked him.

"Now it is," Kevin simply said.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Lucy asked Kevin after a few minutes.

"Sure" Kevin told Lucy.

"I was thinking that we could invite Roxanne and Chandler to join us," Lucy told Kevin,

"I mean if that's okay with you," Lucy added.

"Sure, that would be fine, but I am not sure that Roxanne will be up to it," Kevin told Lucy.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because she just got off of a six hour shift at the police station. She was there when I was called in," Kevin warned Lucy.

"Well, it's worth a shot," Lucy told Kevin.

"If you think so," Kevin told Lucy. With that, Lucy picked up the phone and dialed Roxanne's number.

"Hello."

"Hi Roxanne," Lucy said into the phone.

"Hi Luce," Roxanne said.

"Do you and Chandler have any plans tonight?" Lucy asked Roxanne.

"No, why?" Roxanne asked.

"Would you and Chandler like to join Kevin and me at the promenade for dinner?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, that would be great," Roxanne told Lucy.

"Okay, meet us there in about fifteen minutes," Lucy told Roxanne.

"Okay, thanks Luce," Roxanne said.

"No problem," Lucy told Roxanne as they hung up.


	4. Morning Sickness

**Chapter 4**

Fifteen minutes later, Kevin and Lucy meet Roxanne and Chandler at the promenade.

"We're glad that you and Chandler were able to come," Lucy told Roxanne. After they had sat down and ordered their food and drinks, they started talking.

"So how are you and Chandler?" Lucy asked Roxanne while Kevin and Chandler were talking amongst themselves.

"We are good. How are you and Kevin?" Roxanne asked Lucy.

"We're good. We just found out that we are going to have a baby, twins actually," Lucy told Roxanne in an excited voice.

"That's great Luce. Congratulations!" Roxanne said to Lucy.

"You mean Kevin hasn't said anything to you about me being pregnant?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Come on Lucy, Kevin would never do that, he loves you," Roxanne told her.

"Yeah you're right, I should have known better. He does love me and I love him." Lucy told Roxanne, just to reassure herself.

"Hey Chandler," Roxanne said.

"Yeah," Chandler responded.

"Did you know that Lucy is pregnant? She is going to have twins." Roxanne told Chandler.

"Congratulations!" Chandler said to Lucy.

After they had finished eating, they all said goodbye to one another and headed home. By the time Kevin and Lucy got home they were very tired.

"I am tired," Lucy told Kevin.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked Lucy in concern.

"Yes," Lucy said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, it's just that I am worried about you and the babies, I love you so much Lucy. You mean the world to me," Kevin told Lucy as he kissed her.

"I 'm sorry. I love you too" Lucy said after a few minutes, "You mean the world to me Kevin Kinkirk," Lucy told Kevin as she turned off the light and climbed into bed next to her husband.

"I am surprised that Roxanne didn't know that I was pregnant," Lucy said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Kevin asked her.

"It's just that I thought that you would have told her by now, I mean you see her everyday and she is your partner," Lucy told him.

"Why would you think that? I would never tell Roxanne something like that without your permission," Kevin told her firmly.

"Thanks," Lucy told him as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you Lucy Kinkirk," Kevin told her.

"I love you too Kevin Kinkirk," Lucy told him. With that, they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kevin woke up and went to take a shower only to find Lucy in the bathroom again.

"Luce," Kevin whispered, as he opened the door and entered the bathroom. There, he found Lucy, hovered over the toilet. He reached for a rag and wetted it with warm water and with the rag in his hand, kneeled down beside his wife. He took Lucy's long hair in his hands, attempting to keep it out of her face while she finished. After about three more minutes she was finally done, as she leaned away from the toilet. Next, Kevin wiped her face with the warm washcloth.

"Thanks," Lucy told him.

"No problem," Kevin responded.

"I am going to take a shower and then I will be down for breakfast," Kevin told her.

"Okay," Lucy responded, as she got up and left the bathroom. With that, she headed down to the kitchen to join her family.

Once she reached the kitchen, her family greeted her.

"Good Morning Luce,"Mrs. Camdensaid.

"Morning," Lucy said.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Mrs. Camden asked Lucy.

"Sure, thanks Mom," Lucy told her mother as she handed her a plate full of pancakes. A little while longer, Kevin entered the kitchen.

"Morning Kevin," Mrs. Camden said to her son-in-law.

"Would you like some pancakes?" She asked him.

"Sure, thanks Mom," Kevin said to his mother-in-law. A little while later, Roxanne came rushing through the Camden's front door.

"Let's go Kinkirk," Roxanne told Kevin in a rush. With that, Kevin got up and put on his coat and rushed out the door.

After breakfast, Lucy went up to the garage apartment and grabbed her books and headed towards the kitchen to get her coat and book bag. When she reached the kitchen to get her stuff, her parents stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Reverend Camden asked his daughter.

"I have class but I will be back this afternoon if you need me," Lucy told her father as she placed her books in her book bag and grabbing her keys.

"Bye," Lucy yelled as she grabbed her coat and headed out the kitchen door.


	5. The Perfect Names

**Chapter 5**

At around 2:00 in the afternoon, Lucy returned home from class. She headed to the garage apartment. She had a ton of studying to do. Once she got to the garage apartment, she got out her schoolbooks and started studying. A little while longer, she was interrupted when the phone on her nightstand rang.

"Hello," Lucy said once she reached the phone.

"Hey Luce," the person on the other end of the line said.

"Hey Mary, what's up?" Lucy asked her sister.

"I was just calling to let you know that I had a doctors appointment today and I found out that I am having quadruplets, one boy and three girls," Mary told Lucy excitedly.

"That's great Mary, Congratulations!" Lucy told her older sister.

"Thanks Luce," Mary told her.

"So, are you still nervous about the babies?" Lucy asked Mary.

"Not as much anymore, I've realized that I have my family and friends to support me and that they're always going to be there to help me through," Mary told Lucy.

"Bye, I love you," Mary told her sister after a few minutes.

"I love you too Mary, Bye." With that, Lucy hung up the phone and returned to studying.

Later that night at around 8:00, Kevin came walking up the stairs to their garage apartment, holding something behind his back.

"I have a surprise for you," he told his wife.

"What? What is it?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I went to the store on the way home from work today and bought a baby names book. I thought that we should start picking out names," he told Lucy as he handed her the baby names book.

"I agree," Lucy told Kevin.

"So how was your day?" Kevin asked Lucy after a few minutes.

"It was fine," Lucy told Kevin.

"How was your day?" Lucy asked Kevin after a few moments.

"It was fine," He simply told her.

"Oh, I have some exciting news, Mary called. She had a doctors appointment today and her and Ben found out that they are having quadruplets, one boy and three girls," Lucy told Kevin.

"That's great, I am so happy for my brother and your sister. Ben has always wanted kids and I am sure he's excited about having a boy," Kevin told Lucy.

"Mary's always wanted kids too," Lucy told him. Lucy then sat down and started studying while Kevin called his brother.

After Kevin had gotten off the phone with is brother, Kevin and Lucy both sat down on their bed and started flipping through the baby names book.

"How about Ashley?" Lucy suggested, remembering her ex-boyfriends girlfriend's name.

"But isn't that your old boyfriends girlfriend's name?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I don't like the name," Lucy told Kevin.

"Well, I like it too," Kevin told Lucy.

"Okay, now for a middle name," Lucy said.

"How about Marie?" Kevin asked.

"No, I don't like that name."

"Okay than, what about Brooke?" Kevin suggested.

"I like it," Lucy agreed.

"Ashley Brooke Kinkirk, it has a nice ring to it," Lucy told her husband.

"Yes it does, a very nice ring to it," Kevin said.

"This is so much fun," Lucy said a she leaned in to kiss her husband.

"Okay on to the next name," Kevin told Lucy, after they had broken from their kiss.

"How about Mariah?" Kevin said, looking through the names that started with the letter M.

"I like it. It's very unique."

"What about a middle name?" Kevin asked.

"What about Lynn?" Lucy suggested, thinking of a common middle name.

"I like it," Kevin agreed. "So it's agreed, Ashley Brooke and Mariah Lynn?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Lucy said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kevin said, leaning in to give his wife another kiss. At around 10:00, they went to bed.

Meanwhile, across town in the other Kinkirk home, Mary and Ben were also trying to come up with names for their four babies.

"How about Jessica?" Mary suggested.

"I like it. What about a middle name?" Ben asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could use a common name, like Anne," Mary said.

"It's perfect," Ben agreed, as he leaned in to give his wife a passionate kiss.

"Jessica Anne Kiinkirk, I love it," Mary agreed.

"One down three to go," Ben said with a laugh.

"I've always liked Katherine for a first name," Mary stated.

"I have too," Ben agreed.

"Okay, on to the middle name. How about Katherine Josephine?" Ben asked Mary.

"I like it," Mary stated. "We can call her Katie for short."

"This is so much fun. I can't believe that we are going to be parents," Mary said, as she leaned in to give Ben a kiss.

"I love you," Ben told Mary.

"I love you too," Mary told him.

"Let's try and think of a boy's name," Ben suggested.

"Okay, what about Jonathan?" Mary suggested, knowing that that was Ben's father's first name. He had died while fighting a fire and that was Ben's reason for becoming a fire fighter.

"I like that more for a middle name. What about Andrew?" Ben asked.

"I like that name too. Okay, so it's Andrew Jonathan Kinkirk than?" Mary asked her husband.

"Mary, we don't have to name our only son after my father if you don't want too," Ben told his wife, even though he was honored that his wife wanted to name their only son after his father.

"I insist. I know how much you miss your father," Mary told him.

"You're the greatest," Ben told Mary, as he leaned in to give her yet another kiss.

"Why thank you Mr. Kinkirk, so are you," Mary said playfully, as she returned the kiss.

"Okay, on to the last name. What about Jennifer?" Ben asked, knowing that that was Mary's grandmother's name. He also knew how much she missed her and that it would mean a lot to his mother-in-law if they named one of their daughters after her mother.

"Ben we don't have to…" Mary started, when she was interrupted.

"Mary, we are naming one of our daughters Jennifer whether you want to or not. I knew how much you miss your grandmother and besides it will mean a lot to your mom," Ben told Mary firmly.

"Thanks Ben, but what about a middle name?" Mary said.

"How about Jennifer Lillian?" Ben asked.

"I like it," Mary responded.

"So, Jessica Anne, Katherine Josephine, Jennifer Lillian, and Andrew Jonathan?" Ben asked.

"Yep," Mary agreed. At around 10:00, they too went to bed.


	6. It's Time

_**Chapter 6**_

It is now February and Lucy and Mary are both eight months pregnant.

"What are you doing today?' Kevin asked Lucy.

"I am going over to Mary's to help her with the babies' rooms and then she is going to come over here and help me do the same for our babies' rooms," Lucy told her husband. They were still living in the garage apartment but had added on, creating two new bedrooms for the babies.

"Luce, you really should be careful," Kevin told his wife.

"Kevin, would you stop worrying. I am only eight months pregnant, it's not like I am going to have the babies today," Lucy told him.

"Just be careful okay," Kevin finally said, giving in.

"I have to go to work but I will have my pager on in case you or Mary needs me. I love you," Kevin said as he headed out the door to go to work.

After Kevin left for work, Lucy took a shower and then headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Morning Lucy," Mrs. Camden greeted her daughter.

"Morning Mom," Lucy replied.

"What some eggs?" Mrs. Camden asked Lucy.

"Sure. Thanks," Lucy said as her mom handed her a plateful of eggs.

"Where are the twins?" Lucy asked her mom once she had taken a seat at the table.

"The twins are in the living room playing," Mrs. Camden told Lucy.

"Speaking of the twins, don't forget that the family is meeting at the pool hall tonight for the twins birthday party," Mrs. Camden told Lucy.

"I'll be there, I promise," Lucy told her mother.

"So what are you doing today?" Mrs. Camden asked her daughter.

"I am going to go over to Mary's to help her with the babies rooms and then she is going to come over afterwards and do the same for me," Lucy told her mother.

"Okay, but be careful," Mrs. Camden told Lucy.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise," Lucy told her mother.

After breakfast, Lucy got ready and drove to Mary and Ben's house. "

Hey Luce, how are you?" Mary asked her sister once she had arrived.

"Good, how are you?" Lucy asked Mary.

"Good," Mary responded. "Look at you," Mary told her sister.

"I know. Look at you," Lucy said to her sister.

"I know, I can't wait," Mary told Lucy.

"Me neither," Lucy told Mary. With that, Mary led Lucy up to the to the babies rooms.

"Oh, the rooms look nice," Lucy said, admiring each room.

"Yeah, Ben and I have started to work on the rooms, but aren't completely finished yet. Between him working and all, it's been hard to find time to finish, and we don't have much time left," Mary said placing her hands on her very large stomach.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Kevin and I have been doing the same thing, but with him working it's hard to find time to do the rooms," Lucy told her sister.

"So have you and Kevin thought about any names yet?" Mary asked Lucy as they started with the room.

"Yeah, we like Ashley Brooke Kinkrik and Mariah Lynn Kinkirk, how about you and Ben?" Lucy asked her sister.

"We like Jessica Anne Kinkirk, Katherine Josephine Kinkirk and Jennifer Lillian Kinkirk for girls and Andrew Jonathan Kinkirk for a boy," Mary told Lucy.

"Those are nice names," Lucy commented.

"Thanks, yours too," Mary told her sister.

"We chose Jennifer because that was Grandma's name and it will mean a lot to mom," Mary told Lucy.

"Yeah, it will. I miss Grandma," Lucy told Mary.

"Yeah, we all do," Mary told her.

"I could use a break, what do you say we go for a walk around the block?" Mary asked her sister. They had been painting for a while now and the paint fumes were really starting to get to her.

"Okay," Lucy stated, agreeing with her sister. With that, both sisters grabbed their jackets and headed outside.

"Come on, you can walk faster then that. I mean you are the athlete of the family," Lucy urged Mary, who was trailing behind.

"I am also eight months pregnant and expecting quadruplets, you're only having twins," Mary told her sister, attempting to catch up to speed with her little sister.

Suddenly, Mary felt this sharp pain in her stomach, and hissed in pain. Luckily, Lucy hadn't noticed; she didn't want to worry her sister. Mary shrugged off the pain, thinking it was nothing and continued walking. However, that didn't work because the pains keep coming back and each one was more intense then the other, but with each pain that came, Mary shrugged it off. _Maybe it's just false labor pains_, Mary thought to herself, hoping for sure that was the case; it was too early for her to be going into labor, she was only eight months pregnant.

Finally, they made it back to the house and Mary was still having the sharp pains.

"Do you want some water? Lucy asked her sister. Mary was just about to tell her sister "yes" when another sharp pain occurred.

"Mary, are you okay?" Lucy asked her sister, noticing that she was in pain.

"Yeah, I am fine. One of the babies just kicked," Mary told her sister.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"I am sure, the babies have been kicking for a few hours now, you know on and off," Mary reassured her sister.

"Yeah, it can be painful at times," Lucy said, agreeing with her sister.

"Okay, well if you're sure then, I am going to get each of us a glass of water," Lucy told Mary.

"Okay, I am going to go to the bathroom, but I'll be waiting when you get back," Mary told Lucy a few minutes later.

With that, Mary headed to the bathroom. When she got there, she shut the door behind her. It had seemed lately that she had to go to the bathroom a lot more often since she was pregnant. "

Why do you have to push on mommy's bladder? It's very uncomfortable," Mary said, talking to her stomach. Suddenly, another pain shot through her stomach.

"Can you please stop that, it's hurting mommy," Mary said, once again talking to her stomach. The short impulses of pain keep returning and getting sharper each time.

"OWWWWW," Mary whimpered as she grabbed her stomach and clasped to the ground and started to cry.

Meanwhile, Lucy had returned with the drinks and was waiting for Mary to return from the bathroom. She was starting to get concerned about her sister. She had been gone a long time. _I'll give her a few more minutes _Lucy told herself, knowing what it was like when you were pregnant. Lucy waited a few more minutes, but there was no sign of Mary and Lucy was starting to get very worried. She decided to go check on Mary. When she got to the bathroom she found the door shut. She knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Mary, are you okay?" Lucy asked. Still no one answered. Lucy could hear a noise that sounded a lot like crying so she decided to enter and check out the situation. When she opened the bathroom door, she could not believe what she was seeing - there was Mary on the ground holding her stomach and moaning in pain.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Lucy asked her sister kneeling down next to her.

"Lucy, I think I am in labor, I am cramping. It hurts so badly, OWWWW," Mary groaned in pain.

"Okay, let's get you to the couch," Lucy said helping her sister up. Mary groaned in pain once again as Lucy helped her up.

Once Lucy had gotten Mary to the couch, she noticed that Mary was breathing really hard and she was starting to get really worried.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Lucy asked again, hoping to get more of an understanding of what was wrong with her sister.

"My stomach, it hurts so badly. I've been having these sharp impulses of pain in my stomach. At first I thought that it was false labor, but now I am not so sure. The pains keep getting worse." Mary told her sister in between long breaths.

"How long have you been having these pains?" Lucy asked her sister.

"Ever since you got here, OWWWWW," Mary said, groaning in pain.

"Relax Mary, just breathe," Lucy told her sister.

"I can't," Mary groaned.

"Yes you can," Lucy told her.

"Mary, why didn't you tell me?" Lucy asked her sister.

"I didn't want to worry you," Mary told her sister, honestly.

"How often are you having the pains?" Lucy asked Mary.

"Not that often, about every five to six minutes," Mary estimated.

"Okay, I think that we have some time yet before we need to get you to the hospital, which is a good thing," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Mary agreed.

After waiting a little while longer, Lucy finally decided that it was time for her to call Matt; Mary was in a great amount of pain and the contractions were becoming closer together and intensifying.

"Okay, I am going to call Matt at the hospital and see what we should do," Lucy told Mary. Mary just nodded.

With that, Lucy went to the phone and dialed the number to the Glen Oak Community Hospital.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked Lucy.

"May I please speak to Doctor Camden? This is his sister Lucy Kinkirk," Lucy said.

"Yes, hold on one moment please," the receptionist told Lucy. Just then, the receptionist saw Matt walk by.

"Camden!" she yelled.

"Yeah?' Matt asked once he had reached the desk.

"You have a phone call," the receptionist told him.

"Okay, Thanks," Matt said taking the phone.

"Hello," Matt said into the phone.

"Matt, its Lucy. Mary is having pains in her stomach and she is also breathing really hard, she thinks that she is in labor," Lucy told Matt quickly.

"Luce, calm down," Matt told his sister.

"How long has she been having these pains in her stomach?" Matt asked his younger sister.

"She said that she's been having them ever since I got here, which would've been about two hours ago," Lucy told her brother.

"And how far apart are the pains?" Matt asked Lucy.

"About three minutes," Lucy told Matt.

"Is her back hurting her?" Matt asked Lucy. Lucy then pulled the phone away from her ear and asked Mary if her back hurts.

"Yes, it's killing me, OWWWWW." Mary told her sister as she groaned in pain.

"Matt, she says that her back is killing her," Lucy told her brother in a panic.

"Okay, get her to the hospital right away. She's defiantly in labor!" Matt told his sister.

"What! But that's impossible, she's early!" Lucy practically screamed.

"Just do what I say. I will be waiting for you when you get here. Oh and Luce, call Kevin or Ben and have them drive, don't drive her yourself and stay calm," Matt told Lucy.

"Okay, Thanks Matt," Lucy said as she hung up.

"What did Matt say?" Mary asked Lucy, after she had gotten off the phone.

"He said that you are defiantly in labor," Lucy told her sister.

"But I am early, what if something is wrong?" Mary asked, as she started to cry. Lucy immediately pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Mary everything is going to be fine. Right now our biggest concern is how to get you to the hospital," Lucy told her sister. "What do you mean?" Mary said in a shaky voice.

"Well, I can't drive you," Lucy told Mary.

"Oh no," Mary said in a panic tone.

"Don't worry we will find a way to get you to the hospital," Lucy told Mary reassuringly. "Where is Ben?" Lucy asked Mary.

"He's at work I think," Mary told Lucy in-between long breaths. With that, Lucy went back into the kitchen and found the list of emergency phone numbers on the refrigerator and dialed Ben's cell phone number. No one answered, so she dialed the phone number to Kevin's pager. Once she did that, she focused her attention back to Mary.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Roxanne were on duty when Kevin's pager went off. He took it off of his belt and looked at the number that it was flashing. His eyes went wide when he realized whose it was.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked Kevin noticing the scared look on his face.

"My pager is flashing Mary's home number, Lucy's at Mary's. I hope she's okay," Kevin told Roxanne.

"I' am sure she fine, but if you want I'll call it in and we can go over and check things out," Roxanne told Kevin. "Thanks," Kevin told Roxanne.

"No problem," Roxanne told Kevin. With that, Roxanne called it in while Kevin started the car. With that, Kevin drove away towards Mary's house.

_What is taking Kevin so long?_ Lucy thought to herself. She had paged Kevin an hour ago and he still wasn't there. Mary was getting really restless; she was in a lot of pain.

"Where are they?" Mary asked her sister in short quick breathes.

"I don't know, I just hope that Kevin's okay," Lucy said.

"I am sure Kevin's fine, OWWWWWW," Mary said groaning in pain as another contraction came.

"Breathe, Mary, Breathe," Lucy coached her sister.

"Right breathe," Mary said as she started to take deep breaths. Finally the contraction ended and Mary relaxed.

"1:25," Lucy said looking at her watch, "your last contraction was 2 minutes ago, there getting closer together and we're running out of time to get you to the hospital," Lucy told Mary truthfully.

"If Kevin doesn't show up in the next 10 minutes, I am calling an ambulance," Lucy told her sister firmly.

"I think that it's too late for an ambulance or Kevin. I need Matt," Mary told her sister honestly.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. She was starting to get really scared.

"Yes, call Matt NOW!" Mary screamed out as another contraction hit her. She quickly took hold of Lucy's hand.

"Breathe," Lucy instructed.

"Okay, okay, I am going to call Matt," Lucy told Mary, after the contraction had ended. With that, Lucy picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Glen Oak Community Hospital.

"Hello," the receptionist said into the phone.

"May I please speak to Doctor Matt Camden?" Lucy asked.

"Hold on one moment please," the receptionist told Lucy.

"Paging Doctor Matthew Camden," Matt heard over the loud speaker of the hospital and reported to the front desk.

"Phone call?" he asked the receptionist as he griped the phone.

"Hello," Matt said into the phone.

"Matt, thank god," Lucy said, relieved to have gotten a hold of her brother.

"Matt, I need you to come to the house right away. I called Kevin but he's not here yet and I tried to call an ambulance but Mary said it was too late. Matt please," Lucy told him, quickly.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes, do you think that you can handle things until then?" Matt asked his sister.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, just get here," Lucy told Matt. With that, she hung up the phone and once again turned her attention back to Mary.

About 10 minutes later Matt finally arrived. He found Mary and Lucy sitting in the living room and immediately rushed over to his sister.

"Mary, how are you?" Matt asked her.

"It hurts so badly, and the contractions are getting worse," Mary said in between long breathes.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Matt asked.

"2 minutes," Mary moaned.

"Okay, we still have time to get you to the hospital but we need to do it fast. Luce, can you call Kevin on his cell phone and see where he is and tell him to get here fast? He can get us to the hospital much faster then I can," Matt asked and then explained.

"Sure," Lucy replied.

With that, Lucy franticly dialed Kevin's cell phone number.

"Hello," Kevin answered.

"Kevin, its Lucy, where are you?" Lucy asked him.

"I am about thirty minutes away from Mary's house," Kevin told his wife.

"Well, how fast can you get here?" Lucy asked her husband, hoping that it was fast.

"I can be there in about 10 minutes if I really need to be. Why?" Kevin replied.

"Because Mary's about to have the babies and we need to get to the hospital or else she is going to have the babies at her house," Lucy explained.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye," Kevin said before hanging up the phone and racing towards Mary's house.

"Kevin said that he would be here in 10 minutes," Lucy informed her brother and sister.

"Okay," Matt replied.

"In the meantime, Lucy go upstairs and get me a nightgown for Mary to change into and some old sheets," Matt instructed her.

"Now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, now go, and hurry," Matt told her.

"Matt, is something wrong?" Mary asked her brother in a horrified tone.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to check and see how dilated your cervix is. That way, I can determine if we still have enough time to get you to the hospital," Matt told his sister.

"Oh god," Mary said, horrified at the thought of what could happen.

"Listen Mary, everything is going to be fine. I will not let anything happen to you or the babies, I promise," Matt told her sincerely.

"I know, I am just really scared," Mary told him. "I know you are, and truthfully, so am I," Matt admitted.

Just then, Lucy came rushing down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Matt demanded.

"Sorry," Lucy said, handing the stuff to Matt. Matt handed Lucy back the nightgown and told her to go into the bathroom and help Mary put it on and then to meet him back in the living room. Lucy did a she was told while Matt went and spread the majority of the sheets out across the couch for Mary to lay on and left the remaining ones for her to cover up with. Once Mary had changed, she and Lucy met Matt back in the living room.

"Mary, I need you to lie down on the couch so that I can examine you," Matt told her. Mary did as she was told and Matt placed the remaining sheet over her legs. Just then, Mary felt another contraction and sat up abruptly.

"OWWWWWWWW," Mary screamed in pain as she quickly grabbed hold of her brother's hand.

"Breathe, Deep breaths," Matt instructed. Finally the contraction ended and she lay back down.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked Mary.

"Yeah, I think so," Mary responded. With that, Matt started to examine her.

"Mary, your cervix is already dilated 5 centimeters," Matt said, worry evident in his voice.

"Is that good or bad?" Lucy asked him.

"Let's just say it's not good," Matt said.

"So what is going to happen?" Lucy wanted to know.

"Well, I am going to try my best to make sure that we get to hospital, but if we don't I am afraid that I have no choice then to deliver the babies here," Matt said.

"Matt, please don't let that happen," Mary pleaded.

"I'll try my best not to," Matt told Mary, knowing that that was the only thing he could promise her right now.

"Luce, can you stay here and wait with Mary while I go and call for a hospital room?" Matt asked her.

"Sure," Lucy responded. With that, Matt went to call the hospital to request a room. He dialed the number to the maternity ward where he worked. When the receptionist answered the phone, he immediately knew who it was.

"Sharon, it's Matt Camden. I need a hospital room reserved. I am bringing in my sister and I need a room immediately," Matt explained.

"Okay, I'll make sure one is waiting for you," Sharon told Matt.

"Thanks," Matt told her before hanging up the phone.

"Mary, do you think that you can get up and walk around for a while?" Matt asked his sister, once he had returned from making his phone call.

"I think so," Mary responded, as Lucy and Matt helped her off the couch and started to walk around. After about five minutes, Mary suddenly got another very sharp pain.

"OWWWWWWW," Mary yelled as she quickly clenched her stomach and sat down on the bottom step of the stairs leading to the upstairs.

"Breathe, Breathe," Matt instructed his sister.

"Matt I need to push!" Mary screamed at her brother, as she clenched her teeth and started to push.

"Mary stop, you can't push. Take deep breaths," Matt instructed his sister. Mary did as she was told but it wasn't doing much good.

"Matt this isn't helping!" Mary practically screamed at her brother.

"Calm down, it's not good for the babies. Look, Kevin should be here any minute now and then we can get you to the hospital," Matt explained.

Just then, Kevin arrived at Mary's house. "Kevin, Roxanne thank god," Lucy said once she saw her husband and Roxanne. "We need to go to the hospital now," Matt told them. "Okay, let's go," Kevin told them. With that, Kevin, Mary, Lucy, Matt and Roxanne quickly raced to the hospital.

The car ride to the hospital was long and painful. Mary's contractions were getting closer together and the pain was getting to be more intense.

"OWWWWW," Mary groaned in pain as another contraction came.

"Breathe, Mary, Breathe," Matt instructed her sister from the back seat of the car.

"It hurts," Mary told her brother in between deep breaths.

"I know it does, just keep breathing," Matt told Mary. Mary tried doing as her brother instructed, but with each contraction she felt more and more of an urge to push.

"Matt, the babies aren't waiting, I need to push NOW!" Mary screamed as another strong contraction hit her.

"Just keep breathing, and don't push," Matt told Mary.

"Kevin, are we almost there?" Lucy asked her husband, worried about her sister.

"Yeah, we'll be there in two minutes," Kevin told her. Lucy looked back at Mary.

"We'll be there in two minutes," Lucy told her as she reached out for her sister's hand. At that moment, Mary was so glad that Lucy and Matt were with her.

Two minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and rushed up to the maternity ward. Matt immediately got a wheelchair for his sister and helped her in it and started toward the front desk, which was down the hall a ways.

"Room 234, "the receptionist told Matt once she saw him.

"Thanks," Matt replied as he started to head toward the room.

Once they got Mary to the room, Matt helped her out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. After she was situated in the bed, he immediately checked her cervix.

"Mary you were right, these babies aren't waiting. You are already dilated 7 centimeters," Matt said, astonish at how fast the labor was progressing. Next, he hooked Mary up to all sorts of machines and a nurse came in and put two IV's in her arms. One to give her fluids and the other to give the babies nutrients. With that, Matt did an ultrasound to check the babies.

"Kevin, can you call Ben? We tried earlier but he was not answering his cell phone," Lucy asked and then explained to her husband.

"Sure," Kevin told his wife. With that, Kevin went to see if he could get a hold of Ben while Lucy stayed with Mary.

Meanwhile, Kevin dialed Ben's cell phone number. No one answered. _Where is he?_ Kevin thought to himself as he returned to Mary's room.

"Is Ben on –," Mary began to say as another contraction hit her.

"OWWWWW," Mary groaned in pain as she quickly grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Breathe, Breathe," Lucy told her sister. After about two minutes the contraction finally subsided and Mary laid her head back on the bed.

"Is Ben on his way?" Mary asked, once she had caught her breath.

"I just called him, unfortunately I was unable to get a hold of him, but I'll keep trying," Kevin told Mary.

"Thanks Kevin," Mary told her brother-in-law. With that, Kevin returned to lobby were Roxanne was waiting.

"Mary, one of the babies is in a breech position, which means that it is turned the opposite way. I can turn the baby manually if you want to deliver naturally, but I would recommend that you have a C-section instead. Also the babies are really high, which isn't good either. But we are going to wait it out and see if they get lower, but if they don't, I won't hesitate to break your water. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you and the babies are okay. Now, do you want a C-section?" Matt asked Mary.

"No, I want to deliver naturally," Mary told her older brother.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Matt asked his sister.

"Yes," Mary answered.

"Okay, but I can't give you an epidural," Matt told her.

"Why?" Mary asked her brother.

"Because you are already dilated to 7 centimeters, it's too late," Matt told Mary.

"Please Matt, it hurts," Mary pleaded.

"Fine, but we need to do it now," Matt told his sister.

"No, I want to wait for Ben," Mary told Matt.

"Okay, but we can't wait much longer," Matt said.

"But while we are waiting, I am going to get you some medicine to ease some of the pain," Matt told her.

"Thanks," Mary told him. With that, Matt left to go get some medicine to put into Mary's IV.

"I will be back in a little while to check on you," Matt told Mary after he had injected the medicine into her IV. With that, he left the room.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Kevin was trying to get a hold of his brother but he was not answering his cell phone. _Where is he? _Kevin thought angrily to himself as he hung up the phone.

"Did you get a hold of Ben?" Roxanne asked Kevin once he had returned to the lobby.

"No, I just hope that he makes it in time for the birth of his babies," Kevin told Roxanne.

"Yeah, me too," Roxanne said.

"Wait, did you say babies?' Roxanne asked a few minutes later, not sure if she had heard Kevin correctly.

"Yeah, Mary and Ben are having quadruplets," Kevin told Roxanne.

"I'll be right back," Kevin said a few moments later. With that, he left the lobby to go to Mary's room.

Once he got to Mary's room, he poked his head inside the door, only to find Mary yelling out in pain.

"Lucy, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Kevin asked his wife, after Mary's contraction was finally over.

"Sure," Lucy told him.

"I'll be right back Mary," Lucy told her sister. With that, she slipped out of the room.

"Make it quick, I need to get back to Mary," Lucy told Kevin.

"Okay, we have a problem; I have not been able to get a hold of Ben. I will keep trying, but what if he doesn't make it here on time?" Kevin asked Lucy.

"I don't know, I guess we will just have to play it by ear and see what happens, but I really hope he makes it," Lucy told Kevin.

"Me too, Luce, me too," Kevin told her.

"How many centimeters dilated is she?" Kevin asked her.

"She is already dilated 7 centimeters," Lucy told him.

"Okay, I will keep trying to get a hold of Ben," Kevin told his wife.

"Thanks," Lucy replied. With that, Lucy returned to Mary's room while Kevin returned to the lobby.

"What did Kevin need to talk to you about? Is something wrong?" Mary asked Lucy in a fearful tone.

"Nothing is wrong. You and the babies are fine. It's just that Kevin has not been able to get a hold of Ben yet," Lucy told her sister.

"What?" Mary asked Lucy, "He has to be here, I can't do this alone. I need him," Mary told her sister. Just then, Mary gasped in pain as another contraction came.

"OWWWWW," Mary told her sister as she tried to breathe though the pain.

"Breathe, Breathe," Lucy told her sister.

"I am trying, but it hurts," Mary told Lucy as she tried to breathe.

"I know, just hang in there," Lucy said, trying to comfort her older sister.

"I am going to call Mom and Dad and let them know that we're here and have them meet us here," Lucy told Mary after a few minutes.

"I will get Kevin to come in with you," Lucy said before leaving.

"Kevin, can you go in with Mary while I call my parents to tell them to meet us here?" Lucy asked him.

"Sure Luce," Kevin told his wife. With that, Kevin went to Mary's room while Lucy went to find a pay phone. When she did, she dialed her home phone number.

"Hello," Mrs. Camden said into the phone.

"Mom, its Lucy. You, Dad, Simon, Ruthie, Robbie and the twins need to meet us at the hospital. Mary's in labor!" Lucy told her mother quickly.

"NOW?" Mrs. Camden asked in shock.

"She went into premature labor while I was at her house. I'll explain later. Just get here and hurry!" Lucy told her mother.

"We'll be there in ten minutes. Stay calm Luce, everything is going to be okay," Mrs. Camden told her daughter.

"Okay, meet Kevin in the lobby," Lucy told her mother before hanging up.

"ERIC!" Mrs. Camden yelled to her husband from the kitchen where she had just gotten off the phone with Lucy.

"What? What's wrong?" Reverend Camden asked his wife, emerging from his study and into the kitchen.

"Mary's in labor," Mrs. Camden told him.

"What? What do you mean? She's not due for one more month," Reverend Camden responded.

"I know, but apparently she went into early labor while Lucy was at her house. Lucy just called and said to meet her at the hospital." Mrs. Camden told her husband.

"Okay, let's go," Reverend Camden said, as he quickly grabbed his jacket and started out the door. Mrs. Camden put her arm out to stop her husband.

"We need to get to the hospital, but FIRST we need to find the children," Mrs. Camden told him.

"Right, the children. I'll go find them," Reverend Camden told Mrs. Camden. With that, Reverend Camden went to find the children. He found Robbie in Matt's old room studying.

"Hey, what's going on?" Robbie asked Reverend Camden.

"Lucy just called and said that Mary's in premature labor. We are going to the hospital, so hurry and get ready okay," Reverend Camden told Robbie.

"Okay," Robbie responded. With that, Reverend Camden went to find the rest of the kids. He quickly went down the hallway to see if he could find the twins and Simon. As he passed the twins room, he found Simon and Cecilia in there with them playing a game.

"Hey dad, what's the hurry?" Simon asked noticing that his dad was pacing.

"Mary went into premature labor. We need to get to the hospital," Reverend Camden told his son.

"She what?" Simon asked his father, not believing that his big sister had gone into labor now, one month before her due date.

"Okay dad, we'll be down in a minute," Simon said, as him and Cecilia quickly helped the twins pick up the game.

"Where are we going?" Sam and David wanted to know.

"We are going to the hospital, because Mary is having the babies," Cecilia explained to the twins.

"Oh," the twins said as Cecilia took their hands and led them downstairs as Simon followed close behind. Meanwhile, Reverend Camden was frantically searching for Ruthie. He finally found Ruthie in her room, where her and Peter were talking.

"Hey dad, is something wrong?" Ruthie asked, looking at her father and noticing the worried look on his face.

"Get downstairs, we're going to the hospital," Reverend Camden told his youngest daughter.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Mary or Lucy?" Ruthie asked, remembering the fact that both her older sisters were pregnant.

"Yes, it's Mary. She has gone into early labor," Reverend Camden told Ruthie.

"Okay dad, we'll be right down," Ruthie told her father. With that, Reverend Camden returned downstairs and moments later all the children, including Robbie, Cecilia and Peter were out the door and on their way to the hospital.

After Lucy got off the phone with her mother, she returned to Mary's room.

"Did you get a hold of your parents?" Kevin asked Lucy.

"Yeah, they said that they would be here in ten minutes. I told them to meet you in the lobby," Lucy informed her husband.

"Okay, I am going to try and get a hold of Ben again," Kevin told Lucy as he got up and left the room leaving Mary and Lucy alone.

"How are you doing?" Lucy asked her sister once Kevin had left.

"I am doing okay I guess," Mary told her sister.

"So does it hurt?" Lucy asked Mary.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Mary asked Lucy.

"No, but I need to know," Lucy told Mary placing her hands on her large stomach.

"Well, I am not going to lie, it hurts, a lot," Mary told her sister truthfully.

"I was afraid of that," Lucy told her sister.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Mary reassured her sister. Just then, Matt came in.

"Mary, I need to check you again," Matt told her. With that, Matt started examining Mary.

All the while, back in the lobby, Kevin decided that he was going to try his brother again.

"I'll be right back, I am going to try and get a hold of Ben _again_," Kevin told Roxanne, getting up from the lobby chair that he was sitting in.

"Okay," Roxanne responded. Once Kevin found the hospital pay phone for the third time, he picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear while dialing Ben's cell phone number once again. As before, there was no answer. Kevin angrily put the phone back on the hook and returned to the lobby.

"No answer?" Roxanne asked.

"No, where do you think he is?" Kevin asked Roxanne.

"Beats me, maybe he got called to fight a fire," Roxanne told him.

"Yeah, maybe," Kevin said softly.

Just then, the rest of the Camden family entered the lobby.

"Hey guys," Kevin and Roxanne both greeted them.

"Hey, how's Mary?" Mrs. Camden asked Kevin.

"Well, Lucy's in with her right now," Kevin told his mother-in-law.

"Okay, I'll go see her now. What room is she in?" Mrs. Camden asked her son-in-law.

"She's in room 234. Go down the hall, take a right and it's the second room on the left," Kevin explained.

"Okay thanks Kevin," Mrs. Camden said. With that, Mrs. Camden started her way to Mary's room but stopped suddenly and faced Kevin.

"Wait a minute, Kevin, where's Ben?" Mrs. Camden asked noticing that there was no mention of his name.

"He's not here yet," Kevin told his mother-in law.

"What?" Mrs. Camden asked, shocked.

"I've tried his cell phone three times and each time no one answered," Kevin explained, "but I'll keep trying," Kevin added quickly.

"Thanks," Mrs. Camden said. With that, she continued her way to Mary's room.

Mrs. Camden came through the door to Mary's room and Lucy quietly slipped out of the room and left her sister and mother alone. When Mary saw her mother, she immediately got a huge smile on her face.

"Mom!" Mary said to her mother.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Mrs. Camden asked her.

"I'm scared," Mary confessed. "One of the babies is in a breech position. I mean, what if something goes wrong?" Mary said as she started to cry on her mother's shoulder.

"Everything is going to go fine," Mrs. Camden reassured her oldest daughter as she held her in her arms. Suddenly, Mary gasped in pain as another contraction came. She quickly grabbed a hold of her mother's hand.

"OWWWWWW" Mary moaned.

"Breathe, Breathe," Mrs. Camden told her as she rubbed her back. Finally, after about two minutes the contraction stopped.

"Mom, I need Ben, I can't do this alone and he's not here. What if he doesn't make it in time for the birth of our babies?" Mary asked her mother in concern.

"Don't worry Mare, he'll make it," Mrs. Camden reassured her daughter.

"Have you been having a lot of contractions?" Mrs. Camden asked Mary after a few moments.

"Yeah, and they are getting wor-," Just then, another contraction came and Mary sat up abruptly,

"OWWWWWW," Mary groaned in pain once again.

"Breathe, Mare, Breathe," Mrs. Camden told her. Finally, the contraction ended and Mary rested back on the bed.

"Does the pain get better or worse?" Mary asked her mother, scared of the answer.

"Worse, but after holding that baby or babies in your case, in your arms for the first time, all the pain that you experience is worth it," Mrs. Camden told Mary.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that," Mary told her mother.

"Don't worry Mary. You and Ben are going to make wonderful parents. Ben loves you and you love Ben," Mrs. Camden told Mary.

"Yeah I do. A lot," Mary told her mother. Mrs. Camden just smiled in response.

"Mom?" Mary said a few moments later.

"What honey?" Mrs. Camden asked her daughter.

"If Ben doesn't make it in time would you stay with me and coach me through the birth?" Mary asked her mother.

"Sure honey, but I hope Ben makes it on time," Mrs. Camden told her daughter. Just then, Matt came into Mary's room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Matt asked surprised.

"I was just talking to Mary," Mrs. Camden told her oldest son.

"Mary, I need to check you again," Matt told Mary a few minutes later. With that, Matt started to check her.

Meanwhile back in the lobby, Kevin was trying once again to get a hold of his brother. The phone rang three times before he answered.

"Finally, where have you been?" Kevin practically screamed.

"I was fighting a fire and we just got back, what's the big deal?" Ben asked his brother in an agitated tone.

"Mary's in labor, that's the big deal!" Kevin told his brother.

"She's what? She's a month early," Ben asked his brother in shock.

"Well, she's in labor NOW! So, I would suggest you get down here," Kevin told his brother.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, wait for me in the lobby," Ben told Kevin before hanging up.

With that, Kevin returned to the lobby.

"Did you get a hold of Ben? Lucy asked.

"Yeah, he was fighting a fire, that's why I couldn't get a hold of him," Kevin explained.

"Oh, well is he coming?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah, he said that he would meet me here in fifteen minutes," Kevin told Lucy.

About ten minutes after Matt had left Ben came running through the door to Mary's room with Kevin and Lucy trailing behind him.

"Ben!" Mary said once she saw her husband.

"I am here," Ben told Mary as he went over and kissed her on the top of the head. He then took his hand and placed it in Mary's replacing Lucy's.

"I am so glad you made it," Mary exclaimed.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I love you Mary Kinkirk," Ben told her.

"I love you too Ben Kinkirk," Mary told him.

"Hi Mom," Ben said once he noticed Mrs. Camden sitting on the opposite side of Mary. He walked over and hugged his mother-in-law.

"I am so glad that you made it," Mrs. Camden told Ben.

"Me too, I am so sorry," Ben said apologetically.

"I am just glad you're here now," Mrs. Camden told Ben. With that, Mrs. Camden, along with Lucy and Kevin left the room leaving Ben and Mary alone.

Just then, Matt came in to check on Mary.

"You are dilated 3 centimeters," Matt told Mary.

"What! I thought that I was dilated 7 centimeters," Mary told her brother.

"Well, you were, but it seems that now you are only dilated 3 centimeters," Matt told his sister.

"But why?" Mary asked.

"Because your labor started off progressing so quickly, it slowed down," Matt explained.

"You have nothing too worry about though. Everything is fine. It's just a waiting game now," Matt said.

"I will be back to check on you in a little while," Matt told his sister before leaving.

"Wait, Matt, what about the babies being really high?" Mary asked him, concerned.

"Well, it looks like everything is okay for now," Matt said, "but if you need me, just have Ben come and get me and I will be here in a heartbeat, okay?" Matt told Mary.

"Okay," Mary said, letting Matt leave the room.

"What is this about the babies being really high?" Ben asked, concerned.

"Well, the babies are really high, which isn't good. Matt said that he is going to wait it out and see what happens," Mary told her husband.

"Do you need anything?" Ben asked Mary after a few minutes.

"Can you get me a cold rag and some ice chips?" Mary asked Ben.

"Sure," he replied and left the room. Mrs. Camden spotted Ben and stooped him.

"Ben!" Mrs. Camden called, noticing that he was walking sort of fast. Ben turned around to face his mother-in law.

"Is Mary okay?" Mrs. Camden asked him in concern.

"Mary's fine, she just wants me to get her a wet rag and some ice chips," Ben told her.

"Ben, we need to talk," Mrs. Camden said in a serious tone.

"Lucy can you go be with Mary while I talk to Ben alone please?" Mrs. Camden asked her daughter.

"Sure," Lucy said. Kevin got up along with Roxanne, Robbie, Eric and the rest of the kids and they all headed towards the cafeteria.

"Annie, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Mary or the babies, because I don't know how much more news I can take," Ben asked concerned, taking a seat in the empty chair next to Mrs. Camden.

"Ben, one of the babies is in a breech position," Mrs. Camden told him sadly.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Ben asked his mother-in-law.

"I don't know, but I am sure that Matt will do everything in his power to make sure that Mary and the babies are okay," Mrs. Camden reassured Ben.

"Thanks Annie," Ben said as he hugged her. With that he returned to Mary's room.

"Why didn't you tell me that one's of the babies was in a breech position?" Ben asked Mary, once Lucy had left the room to return to the lobby.

"I don't know, it's just that I didn't want to worry you," Mary told Ben.

"OWWWWWW," Mary said as she squeezed onto Ben's hand.

"Breathe, Mary, Breathe," Ben told Mary as her rubbed her back.

"That's sweet, but I am already worried," Ben told Mary.

"About wh-," Mary started to say when a contraction came once again.

"OWWWWW," Mary groaned in pain.

"Breathe, Mary, Breathe," Ben told her as he rubbed her back. After the contraction ended, Mary tried her question again.

"About what?" Mary tried again when yet another contraction hit her.

"OWWWWW," Mary groaned in pain as she started to cry.

"Breathe, Mary, Breathe," Ben said, trying to comfort his wife.

"It hurts so badly, I can't stand it anymore," Mary said, as she started to cry harder.

"Mary, do you want me to go get Matt?" Ben asked his wife.

"Yes, please and hurry," Mary said, as she doubled over in pain.

Ben ran out of the room in a panic as he tried to find his brother-in-law.

"Matt!" Ben yelled, once he spotted Matt.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he quickly ran over to Ben.

"It's Mary. She's doubled over in pain and the contractions are really close together," Ben told Matt with a panic tone in his voice. With that, Matt followed Ben to Mary's room. When he got there he noticed that Mary was in a lot of pain and so he thought that he would check her and see what was wrong. To his surprise, she was only dilated 3 centimeters, however the babies were still really high; something was defiantly wrong.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Ben asked terrified.

"Well, she is only dilated 3 centimeters and the babies are still really high," Matt explained to his brother-in-law.

"Is there anything that you can do to help that?" Ben asked.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing that I can do, we just have to wait and see what happens. If it gets to be too dangerous we will have to do a C-section," Matt told Ben.

"Please Matt, I feel like pushing," Mary groaned.

"Mary you can't push. You need to just wait it out until you are fully dilated, but if you feel the urge to push in the future just take long deep breaths," Matt told her.

"I will be back in a little while to check on you and see if you what an epidural," Matt told his sister before leaving.

A little while later, Matt came in to check on Mary again. She was still dilated to 3 centimeters, which wasn't good, but the babies had moved down a little more then before.

"The bad news is that you are still dilated 3 centimeters, and the good news is that the babies seemed to have moved down a little," Matt told Mary.

"Would you like an epidural?" Matt asked his sister a few moments later.

"Yes," Mary said; she was in a lot of pain.

"Okay, I will be right back," Matt told his sister. With that, he left the room.

A few minutes later, Matt returned to Mary's room to do the epidural.

"Mary, I need you to sit up on the edge of the bed and Ben if you could, I need you to stand in front of her," Matt told Mary and Ben. With that, Mary attempted to sit up on her own, but was unsuccessful, so Ben helped her up. After Mary was situated, Ben stood in front of her like he was told. Next, Matt untied part of the back of Mary's hospital gown, exposing only part of her back.

"Okay Mary, I need you to relax," Matt told his sister as he slowly started to inject the needle into her back.

"OWWWW," Mary winced, causing her to get tense.

"Mary, I need you to relax, take deep breathes," Matt told her, proceeding to inject the needle further into Mary's spine. Mary tried to breathe through the needle that was pricking her back, causing her pain, but it was no use; she was still in a lot of pain. Besides the fact that she was in pain because of the very sharp needle that was being injected into her spine, she could also feel another contraction beginning to hit her.

"OWWWWWWWW," Mary screamed, as the contraction became stronger.

"Honey, relax," Ben told his wife.

"I'm having a contraction," Mary told him, as she tried to breathe though the pain.

"Breathe, you're doing great," Ben told her.

"I am trying, but it hurts," Mary said as she buried her face in Ben's shoulder and started to cry.

"Mary, the needles in, I just need to inject the medicine and then it will be all over," Matt told his sister.

"Okay, but hurry it hurts," Mary told her brother.

"I know it does Mary, but I need you to try and relax for me," Matt told her. With that, Matt started to inject the medicine into Mary's spine as she tried to relax. Matt quickly injected the medicine into Mary's spine and then started to take the needle out. "OWWWWW," Mary said once again as he started to take the needle out of her back.

"One more time and were done," Matt told her.

"OWWWWW," Mary winced in pain once again, as Matt took the needle out the rest of the way.

"Okay, I am done," Matt announced, as he retied Mary's gown and told her to lie back down on the bed.

"You should feel the effects of the epidural in about 15 to 20 minutes, just give it time. I will be back in a little while to check on you," Matt told Mary, before leaving the room.


	7. Slow Progress

**Chapter 7**

Two hours passed and Matt came in to check on Mary.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked his sister.

"Better since the epidural, but I still feel like pushing," Mary told her brother.

"Okay, well let me examine you," Matt told Mary.

"Mary you are still dilated 3 centimeters. I am going to have to give you some more medicine to make the delivery go faster," Matt told his sister. With that, Matt went to get some more medicine. When he returned, he injected it into Mary's IV and then left.

Mary immediately felt the effects of the medicine. Her contractions got closer together and she got more of an urge to push.

"OWWWWWW," Mary groaned in pain.

"Breathe, Mary, Breathe," Ben said trying to comfort his wife.

"I have to push," Mary said, feeling a lot of discomfort.

"Mary, you can't. Remember what Matt said, take long deep breaths. You can do this, just hang in there," Ben told Mary, as she started to take long deep breaths.

"Do you want some ice chips?" Ben asked as he wiped Mary's forehead, which was dripping with sweat.

"Yes, please," Mary said; her throat and lips were incredibly dry. Ben gave Mary the ice chips, which she accepted eagerly. Just then, Mary gasped in pain as she squeezed Ben's hand once again.

"Another one?" Ben asked. Mary nodded as she tried to breathe through the pain. Finally, the contraction ended and Mary rested her head on the back of the bed and started to cry.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ben asked Mary.

"It hurts so much. I can't do this." Mary said through tears.

"Yes you can." Ben simply told her. At that moment, Mary sat up abruptly and squeezed Ben's hand as she tried to breathe through the pain of yet another contraction. Just then, there was a knock on Mary's hospital room door.

"Mary, I need to check you," Matt said. With that, Matt started to examine Mary.

"Okay, you are dilated 4 centimeters, but the babies are sill really high, which means, I have to up the dose of the medication a little," Matt told Mary after he had checked her. With that, Matt left the room and returned and injected the medicine into Mary's IV.

"I will be back in a while to check on you. You're doing great, hang in there." Matt told his sister, right before leaving the room. Matt came in a few moments later and ejected yet another dose of medicine into Mary's IV.

Once again she instantly felt the results.

"OWWWWWWW," Mary yelled out in pain, as a contraction hit her.

"Honey, breathe. You're doing great," Ben said, as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I am going to go and let everyone know how you're doing," Ben told his wife, after the contraction had ended. With that, Ben went out into the lobby and asked Lucy if she would go and sit with Mary.

"Sure," Lucy told him.

"How is she doing?" Lucy asked, as she got up and headed towards Mary's room.

"She's in a lot of pain, but she is hanging in there," Ben whispered to his-sister-in-law. With that, Lucy continued her way to Mary's room.

"How is she doing?" Everyone asked Ben moments later.

"She is in a lot of pain, but she is hanging in there," Ben told them. With that, he returned to Mary's room, while Lucy went back to the lobby.


	8. Finally

**Chapter 8**

Mary had now been in labor for almost 12 hours now and nothing seemed to be progressing. She was still dilated 4 centimeters. It was getting to be around midnight and she was exhausted.

"How are you doing?" Ben asked Mary, as he ran his fingers softly along her hand.

"Ben, it's been twelve hours, when is this all going to be over?" Mary said and then asked.

"Mary, try and get some sleep okay?" Ben told his wife.

Just then, Mary felt a contraction hit her.

"Ben, OWWWWW, my back," Mary groaned, as she tried to find a comfortable position on the bed. Nothing was helping ease the pain.

"Do you want to stand?" Ben asked; anything to make Mary more comfortable.

"Yeah," Mary responded, as she tried to breathe through the pain.

With that, Ben helped her get off the bed and helped her stand. Once off the bed, Mary leaned on the side of the bed as Ben rubbed her back.

"OWWWWWW," Mary screamed, still breathing through the pain.

"Breathe, honey, Breathe," Ben told Mary. Finally, the contraction ended.

Just than, there was a knock on Mary's hospital room door. Matt entered Mary's room.

"Mary, I need to check you again," Matt told her." With that, Matt checked Mary.

"You are dilated 5 centimeters," Matt told his sister.

Matt then made his way over to the fetal monitor to check on the patterns of the contractions.

"Your contractions seem to be intensifying, which is a good thing," Matt told her.

Ben looked down towards his wife, glad that things seemed to be picking up a little. Ben hated to see Mary in so much pain.

"I would suggest that you walk for a little while," Matt told his sister.

"I will be back in about an hour and a half to check you again," Matt said, before leaving the room.

Soon after Matt left, Mary decided that she wanted to give walking a chance.

"Ben, I think that I want to walk for a little bit," Mary told him.

"Sure, honey," Ben said as he helped Mary out of the bed.

"I love you," Ben told Mary sweetly.

With that, they made their way out into the hall. Mary walked slowly down the hall as Ben followed closely next to her. Suddenly, Mary stopped and started to lean against the wall. Ben knew that she was having another contraction.

"Do you want to stop?" Ben asked Mary, after the contraction had ended.

"No, I am fine," Mary told him.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I am sure," Mary told him, as she gave him a smile.

They walked for a little while longer, before Mary had another contraction. She sat down on a bench that was closest. Suddenly she felt a gush of water.

"Ben, my water just broke," Mary said through the pain.

After the contraction had ended, Ben asked her once again if she wanted to continue walking and she said that she did. They continued to walk until Mary experienced her next contraction. This contraction was REALLY strong and the pain hit really hard. She decided that it was best of she returned to her room; she was in too much pain. Ben helped her back into bed.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked Mary.

"Can you get me some more ice chips?" Mary asked Ben.

"Sure," Ben said, as he kissed his wife on the forehead before leaving to go get some ice chips. After he found them he returned to Mary's room.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Ben asked jokingly.

"No, I didn't have another contraction…if that's what you mean," Mary said, laughing.

Suddenly, the laughter was replaced with a look of pain. Without even thinking, Ben helped Mary off the bed, as she tried to breathe through the pain of the contraction.

"Breathe, honey, breathe, Ben told his wife, as he gently rubbed the lower part of Mary's back, trying desperately to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling. Finally, the contraction ended. Just then, Matt came into Mary's room.

"Hey, how are you?" Matt asked his sister, as he went over to check the fetal monitor.

"Okay. My water just broke a little while ago," Mary told Matt.

"Okay, let me check you," Matt said. With that, Matt checked Mary.

"Mary you are dilated 6 centimeters."

"Okay," Mary simply responded.

"Your water didn't rupture all of the way so I am going to rupture the rest and that should make your labor progress," Matt explained. With that, Matt ruptured Mary's bag of water.

"The fluid is clear, which is good," Matt explained.

"Okay, I am done here and I will be back to check you in about two hours. Do you want any medicine to ease the pain?" Matt explained and then asked.

"No," Mary told him.

"Are you sure honey?" Ben asked his wife.

"Yes, I am sure," Mary told him.

"Okay, then. I will be back in about two hours to check you again.

Two hours passed and Mary was feeling a lot of pressure by now. She felt like she needed to push but she wanted to wait for Matt to return.

"Do you want me to get Matt?" Ben asked Mary.

"No, I' am okay. I'll just wait." Mary told him.

About 30 minutes later, Matt came to check Mary.

"Mary you are dilated 8 centimeters, so you are making good progress," Matt told her.

"Matt, I feel like I need to push," Mary told her brother.

"Okay, then what I want you to do is stand up against the side of the bed and rock back and forth with each contraction. Then, I want you to grunt and push a little with each contraction," Matt explained.

"Okay," Mary said.

"And then, when you feel extreme pressure and like you really, really need to push, page me," Matt explained.

"This is a natural process and you need to let your body tell you what you need to do and when," Matt continued. With that, Matt left the room.

With the next contraction, Mary did what Matt told her too.

"OWWWWWWWW," Mary said as she breathed through the pain of the contraction and pushed.

This continued for about two hours. By this time, Mary was feeling extreme pressure in her lower back and she knew that she urgently needed to push.

"I need to push. Page Matt," Mary told Ben, as she breathed through another strong contraction.

With that, Ben pushed the page button.

"How may I help you?" a voice came over the pager.

"May you please send Dr. Camden to room 234?" Ben asked.

Within minutes, Matt appeared in Mary's room.

"Matt I need to push."

"Okay, let me check you," Matt told her.

"You are fully dilated and 100 percent effaced, which means you are ready to deliver," Matt told his sister.

_Finally_, Mary thought to herself, she had wanted to push for hours now.

"However, the babies are still really high, so you might need to do more pushing then you and I had anticipated," Matt continued.

"Oh man," Mary sighed; she was already in a lot of pain and couldn't handle much more.

"Mary, we are going to start prepping you for delivery," Matt informed his sister.

With that, they started prepping Mary for delivery, as they got stirrups to use to prop Mary's legs up to spread them apart. They also got an oxygen mask and placed it over her mouth to help her breathe easier during labor. In addition, they put pillows behind Mary's back to make her more comfortable.

"Okay Mary, on the next contraction, I want you breathe in and then push," Matt told Mary.

Just then, the next contraction came and Mary took a deep breath and pushed with all her energy.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed.

"Come on, Mary push," Matt told his sister.

"Come on, push. Push," Matt told Mary.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed once more, as she attempted to push harder.

"8…9…10…Stop," Matt told her a few minutes later.

With that, Mary rested her head on the back of the bed.

"Okay, Mary. Deep breath and push," Matt told her a few seconds later.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Mary screamed, as she started to push.

"Come on Mary. You're doing great. Keep going," Matt said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Mary screamed, as she continued to push.

"8…9…10…Stop," Matt told his sister finally.

Mary rested her head against the back of the bed, while Ben gave her more ice chips and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Okay, push," Matt told Mary a few minutes later.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed, as she sat up and proceeded to push.

"Push, Mary. Push," Matt told his sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed once again, as she started to push with more energy.

"8…9…10…Stop," Matt told her a few minutes later.

With that, Mary breathlessly laid back on the bed.

"Okay Mary, the baby's crowning. I need you to push again," Matt told Mary a few minutes later.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed.

"Come on Mary, keep going," Matt told her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed again.

"8…9…10…Stop," Matt told Mary.

"I can see the head. I need you to push again," Matt told his sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed.

"Push Mary, push," Matt instructed his sister once more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed again. "8...9…10…Stop," Matt told Mary, as she clasped against the back of the bed.

"It's a girl!" Matt told his sister excitedly, as a load scream was heard around the room.

Next, a plastic sheet was placed across Mary's chest and Matt lifted the baby onto it to show Mary.

"She's beautiful," Mary exclaimed with tears in her eyes at the sight of her new and eldest daughter.

"Yeah, she is," Ben agreed as he kissed Mary and the baby on the top of the forehead.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Matt asked Ben.

"Sure," Ben replied, taking in the meaning of his new name.

Matt gave Ben a pair of scissors to use and told him where to make the cut. Ben did as he was told and then they took the baby over and weighted her. She was a little tiny, weighing only 3 pounds 27 ounces, but that was pretty good considering she was premature.

"What's her name?" Matt asked Mary and Ben.

"Jessica Anne," Mary said, looking up at Ben, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, welcome to the world Jessica Anne Kinkirk," Matt said.

It was not before long that Mary felt another contraction coming.

"Oh my god Matt, I am having a contraction," Mary told her brother, in-between deep breaths.

"Okay Mary, I want you to push," Matt told his sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed, as she tightened her grip onto Ben's hand.

"Push, Push," Matt told Mary.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed. "8...9…10…Stop," Matt told her.

With that, Mary laid breathlessly against the back of the bed while Ben wiped her forehead with the wet rag.

"Okay, push," Matt told Mary once she had caught her breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed, as she started to cry and bury her face into Ben's arm.

"Okay push," Matt told Mary after a few seconds.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed as she continued to push.

"8…9…10…Stop," Matt told his sister a few minutes later.

"Okay, the baby's crowning, I need you to push again, you can do it," Matt said trying to encourage his sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary shouted, as she clenched her teeth, trying to fight the pain.

"8…9…10…Stop," Matt told Mary as she rested her head against the back of the bed as Ben stroked her long brown hair.

"Mary, one more push and the head is out," Matt told her.

With that, Mary sat up and started to push.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed, once again burying her face in Ben's arm.

"8…9…10…Stop," Matt told his sister, a few minutes later.

"Okay Mary, one more push and you have another baby," Matt told his sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary shouted.

"It's a boy!" Matt told Mary and Ben excited, as another load scream was heard throughout the room. Next, Matt lifted the baby up so that Mary and Ben could see. After that, he took the baby over to be weighed.

"He weights 4 pounds 13 ounces," Matt announced to Ben and Mary.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Matt asked Ben, again.

"Sure," Ben told Matt. With that, Ben proceeded to make the cut.

"What's his name?" Matt asked Mary and Ben.

"Andrew Jonathan," Mary replied, looking up at Ben.

"Welcome to the world Andrew Jonathan Kinkirk. You have a sister. Her name is Jessica Anne," Matt said.

Just then, a loud noise filled the room as one of the monitors went off.

"What's wrong?" Mary and Ben asked Matt in horror.

"The baby's heartbeat is dropping; we need to get the baby out right now!" Matt told them.

"Mary, I am going to rotate the baby," Matt told her.

"I don't want you to start pushing until I tell you too, okay?" Matt asked her.

Just then, Mary felt another contraction coming.

"OWWWWWW," Mary winced in pain.

"Matt, I am having a contraction," Mary told her brother, as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Mary, don't push. Take deep breaths," Matt instructed.

"Okay," Mary responded.

Next, Matt started to rotate the baby; Mary winced in pain. The epidural was starting to wear off.

"Okay, I have rotated the baby. On the next contraction I want you to start pushing," Matt told Mary.

Just then, Mary felt the next contraction and started to push.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed, as she started to cry and buried her face into Ben's arm.

"Come on Mary, push," Matt told her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed, as she attempted to push harder.

"8…9…10…Stop," Matt instructed his sister.

"Okay Mary, Push," Matt told her after a few moments.

"I can't," Mary told her brother with tears in her eyes; she was exhausted and sweaty, and in pain.

"Mary, you have too," Matt told his sister.

"Come on Mare, you can do it. I am right here," Ben told his wife.

"No, I can't, I am too tired," Mary told Matt, breathlessly.

"Mary, listen to me," Matt said in a very serious tone, "if we don't get the baby out now it could die."

"Come on Mary, I am right here," Ben, said to his wife, not only for her but for him too. He didn't want to see their baby die; no one did.

"Okay, I am ready," Mary told Matt.

"Okay, push," Matt told his sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed.

Before Mary had the chance to lay back and catch her breath, Matt told her to push again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed out in pain.

"Keep going Mary," Matt told his sister as she gasped for another breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed again, as she buried her tear stained face into Ben's shirt.

"8…9…10…Stop," Matt told his sister. With that, Mary rested her head against the back of the bed.

"The baby's crowning, I need you to push again," Matt told Mary. With that, Mary sat up and started pushing.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed, as she buried her face deeper into Ben's tear socked shirt.

"8…9…10…Relax," Matt told Mary a few minutes later, as Mary laid against the bed, out of breathe.

"Okay, the head is out, one more push," Matt told Mary. With that, Mary sat up and started to push.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mary screamed, as she pushed again.

"8…9…10…relax," Matt told her a few minutes later, as she collapsed against the back of the bed.

"It's a girl!" Matt announced to his sister and brother-in-law. He lifted the baby up so that Mary and Ben could see their daughter.

"Another girl," Mary squealed.

"Yeah, she perfect," Ben said. Next, Matt took her over to be weighted.

"She weights 5 pounds 11 ounces," Matt announced.

"What's her name?" Matt asked them a moment later.

"Jennifer Lillian," Mary said looking up at Ben, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, welcome to the world Jennifer Lillian Kinkirk. You have wonderful parents and brother and sister," Matt said, as he flashed his sister a loving smile, in which she returned.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Matt asked Ben, handing him the scissors and telling him where to make the cut.

"Sure," Ben answered as he made the cut.

"Okay, here comes the next contraction, you know what to do," Matt told Mary, as he looked at the fetal monitor. With that, Ben helped Mary sit up as she pushed. Mary grabbed onto Ben's shirt for dear life as she cried, trying to fight the horrific pain that she was experiencing at the moment. It was unlike any other pain that she had experienced with the last three births just minutes before. Ben noticed the amount of pain that his wife was in and glanced nervously over at Matt.

"Mary, stop pushing," Matt insisted.

"Matt, I am in a lot of pain here," Mary told her brother.

"I need a nurse in here right now!" Matt thought out load, as he grabbed the phone on the wall to page a nurse to the room.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Mary asked nervously, glancing over at Ben. He squeezed Mary's hand reassuringly. Meanwhile, Matt was on the phone requesting that a nurse come to the room immediately.

After Matt got off the phone, Mary asked Matt again, "Matt, what's wrong?" even more anxious for her brother's response.

"Mary, the baby's shoulders are not coming down and I need some help getting the baby out," Matt explained to his baby sister.

"But, the baby is going to be okay right?" Mary asked.

"Honestly Mary, I don't know," Matt told his sister.

Just then, Sarah came rushing into the room, too much in a panic to even realize that it was Mary's room she was in.

"What's the problem?" Sarah asked.

"The baby's shoulders won't come down. Will you help me?" Matt explained and then asked.

"Sure," Sarah responded, as she a switched places with Matt, glancing up to notice that it was Mary.

"Mary," Sarah said, surprised.

"Surprise," Mary said.

"Okay Mary, here comes another contraction," Matt told her, "I want you to push."

"Please Matt, don't make me do this. It hurts," Mary pleaded with her brother.

Just then, Mary gasped in pain as the contraction hit her. Despite the fact that she was in a lot of pain and did not want to push, she did as she was told. Matt counted as Sarah urgently tried to get the baby's shoulder's to come down.

"OWWWW, Matt, make it stop, please. It hurts so badly," Mary groaned through the pain.

"Mary, you need to keep pushing," Sarah chimed in. Finally, after Matt had stopped counting, Mary relaxed.

"Any luck?" Matt asked Sarah.

"No, the baby's shoulders still won't come down," Sarah said, feeling where the shoulders were.

Mary had been pushing for two hours now and the baby's shoulders were still in the same spot as before. Mary was in a great amount of pain, since the epidural had completely worn off now; she was not sure how much longer she would be able to push; she was exhausted. "Okay Push," Matt told Mary for what seemed to be the two hundredth time. He knew that his sister was in a great amount of pain and he hated knowing that. After all, she was his baby sister and he was supposed to protect her, and knowing that he was not able to do that killed him inside.

"I know that it hurts and that you are in pain right now, but you need to push okay," Matt told Mary.

She nodded her head yes as she pushed _again_. Nothing happened.

"Matt, can I talk with you in the hallway for a moment?" Sara asked, as she ushered him out of the room.

Once they were out in the hallway, Sarah pulled Matt aside.

"Matt, what do you think we should do?" Sarah asked her husband.

"I think that we should let her continue to push for a little while longer," Matt told her.

"Okay, it's your call," Sarah said as she and Matt walked back into Mary hospital room. Once they were inside the room, Matt told Mary what they were going to do. On the next contraction, with her legs pulled further apart, Mary pushed with all of her energy while Sarah urgently tried to get the baby's shoulders free. She was sucessful. After that, Mary pushed only two more times before the baby was out.

"It's a girl!" Matt happily cheered, holding the baby up so that both Mary and Ben could see their third daughter.

"What is her name?" Matt asked Mary and Ben.

"Katerine Josephine," Mary told Matt.

"Welcome to the world Katerine Josephine Kinkirk," Matt said. Next, he went over and weighted the baby.

"She weights 4 pounds 16 ounces," Matt told them.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord...again?" Matt asked Ben.

"Sure," He responded as he made the cut.

After the babies were all clean and each rapped in a blanket, Matt handed his sister and brother-in-law each two babies.

"Congratulations," Matt told Mary and Ben as he kissed his sister.

"I am so proud of you," Ben told Mary after a few moments.

"I love you," Ben said as he kissed his wife.

"I love you too. I can't believe we're parents," Mary told Ben.

"I know, it's great,"

"Yeah, it is," Mary agreed.


	9. Family Tradition

**Chapter 9**

"So, do you want anymore kids?" Ben asked Mary.

"I think it's a little to soon to be talking about more kids, we just had four," Mary said,

"But, to answer your question, yes I would like more, maybe three or four. I do come from a family of seven children and I've always wanted a big family," Mary told Ben.

"I know, and I would like to have three or four more too," Ben told Mary.

"Are you up for visitors?" Ben asked Mary after a few moments.

"Sure," Mary told him.

"I am going to get your brothers and sisters and parents then," Ben told Mary.

"Okay, that would be nice," Mary responded. With that, Ben left the room to go get the others.

"How is she?" everyone asked Ben once he reached the lobby.

"She's fine. You guys can see her now if you want," Ben told them. With that, they all got up and started to follow Ben back to Mary's room. When they did, a nurse stopped Robbie.

"I am sorry, family only," the nurse told Robbie.

"He is family," Reverend Camden told the nurse. With that, they continued their way to Mary's room.

A few minutes later, Mary's family came into the room. Mrs. Camden went over and sat next to Mary.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Camden asked her daughter.

"I am really tired. I can't believe you went through this six times," Mary told her mother. Mrs. Camden sat in silence as she smiled at her daughter. After a few moments, she got up and joined the rest of her family at the foot of the bed. They had set up four cupcakes and lighted the candles about to perform the "Camden family tradition."

"I would like you to meet Andrew Jonathan Kinkirk, Jessica Anne Kinkirk, Katherine Josephine Kinkirk, and Jennifer Lillian Kinkirk," Mary told everyone.

"We named Jennifer after Grandma," Mary said looking at her mother.

Mrs. Camden smiled as she heard her daughter say that.

"And we used Jonathan as a middle name in honor of Ben and Kevin's father," Mary told them.

Kevin smiled, knowing that they had used his father's name for a middle name for one of their children.

After Mary had announced the names of the babies to everyone, they started the "Camden family tradition." "Who can turn the world on with her smile/ Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile/ Well it's you girl, and you should know it / With each glance and every little movement you show it/ Love is all around, no need to waste it / You can have the town, why don't you take it / Your gonna make it after all / Your gonna make it after all." Everyone sang.

"I like that song, where did you learn it?" David asked Matt once they had finished singing.

FLASHBACK

Matt and his grandma Jenny are sitting on the couch watching the Mary Tyler Moore show and the theme song is on.

"I am going to sing that song to mommy and daddy when they bring the new baby home from the hospital," he says to his grandma, getting off the couch.

"That's sweet Matt, but that is a very hard song to learn," his grandma tells him.

"You could teach me," Matt tells his grandma.

"Okay," his grandma tells Matt as they sit back down on the couch.

"Who can turn the world on with her smile/ Who can take a nothing day…"

END OF FLASHBACK

"I sang that song to Mom and Dad when they brought Mary home from the hospital," Matt told David as he picked his little brothers up. He smiled at Mary, who smiled back.

"And we have sung it to each and every one of you when you were born," Matt said.

"Even us?" Sam and David asked their big brother.

"Even you guys," Matt responded letting Sam and David down.

Once they were out of Matt's arms, they walked over to their sister.

"Happy Birthday guys," Mary told her little brothers.

Sam and David hugged their big sister and everyone started singing Happy Birthday to the twins and the new babies.


	10. Here We Go Again

**Chapter 10**

After they had finished singing, Matt left the room to go tend to other patients. While on his way to the front desk to see what patients needed attending, Matt passed Sarah.

"How's Mary?" Sarah asked her husband.

"She's fine, my family is in with her now," Matt told her.

"Okay, I will go see her soon. I am off in fifteen minutes," Sarah told Matt.

"Me too," Matt told Sarah. With that, Matt walked to the front desk.

Meanwhile, inside Mary's hospital room, everyone was admiring the babies.

"They are so beautiful Mary," Lucy said sitting down next to her sister.

"Thanks," Mary told her sister.

"How are you doing?" Mary asked her sister.

"I am fine," Lucy told her sister.

"So does it hurt?" Lucy asked Mary after a few minutes.

"Yes, but after holding those babies for the first time all the pain that you experience is worth it," Mary told Lucy.

"So what does it feel like when your water breaks?' Lucy asked her sister a few minutes later, noticing the strange feeling that she was experiencing.

"Well, it hurts a little and you feel pressure, why?" Mary asked her sister, concerned now.

"Because I think that my water just broke," Lucy said quietly, noticing the puddle of water on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Camden asked, noticing the pain stricken look on Lucy's face.

"I think my water just broke," Lucy told her mother.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I am going to go get Matt," Mrs. Camden told her daughter. With that, Mrs. Camden left the room.

"Matt!" Mrs. Camden called once she spotted her son. Matt immediately came rushing over to his mother.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Matt asked his mother, noticing the worry on her face.

"Your sister, she thinks her water just broke," Mrs. Camden told Matt. With that, Matt hurried to Mary's room along with his mother. When he got to her room, he found Lucy crouched down, holding her stomach and crying.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Matt asked his sister as he crouched down next to her.

"I think my water just broke," Lucy told her older brother.

"What do you feel?" Matt asked his sister.

"Pressure," Lucy responded weakly.

"Okay we need to get you to a room NOW!" Matt told Lucy. With that, Matt left the room to go get Lucy a wheelchair. Once Matt returned with the wheelchair, he helped Lucy into it and then wheeled her to the room next door to Mary's. Everyone followed except for Ben, who stayed with Mary.

Once they got Lucy to a room, they helped her out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. Once she was in the bed, Matt hooked her up to all these machines. After that he checked Lucy.

"You're only dilated 2 centimeters, it could be several hours before you deliver," Matt told his sister.

"Oh man," Lucy sighed, frustrated.

"I will be back in a little while to check on you; in the meantime try and get some rest, it's getting late," Matt told his sister.

"And you guys should try and get some sleep too," Matt said turning to face his family. It was almost 11:00; Mary had been in labor for 15 hours.

"Okay thanks Matt," Mrs. Camden told her son and she and everyone else went to the waiting room.

After everyone except for Kevin had left to go to the waiting room, Matt turned to his sister.

"I will be back in a little while to check on you," Matt told her. With that, Matt went next door to check on Mary.

"How are things going?" Matt asked Mary.

"Things are going fine. How's Lucy?" Mary asked her brother.

"She's doing fine. She's only dilated 2 centimeters though, she has a long labor ahead of her," Matt told his sister as he started to leave.

"Matt?" Mary said.

"Yeah," Matt said turning around to face his sister.

"Do you think that I could be with Lucy?" Mary asked.

"Mary, you really should get some sleep, you and Kevin both, after all you did just give birth to quadruplets," Matt told his younger sister.

"Please Matt, just for a little while. I promise that I won't be in there long," Mary pleaded.

"Fine, but only for a little while, you need your rest, we all do," Matt told Mary. With that, Matt reached for the wheelchair that was placed beside Mary's bed and Mary got in it while Matt held two of the babies while Ben held the other two. Once Mary was in the wheelchair, Matt placed the babies back in her arms and wheeled her to Lucy's room with Ben trailing closely behind him.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" Lucy gasped when saw your sister entering the room.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Mary told her sister.


End file.
